I Can Only Protect You
by IAmSoAwesomeSauce
Summary: A vampire by the name of Willa is going to Hollywood Arts and she has a... "thing" for Cat. Unfortunately for Willa, that's not the only "thing" she has for her. OCxCat Lesbian-ness
1. Chapter 1

I Can Only Protect You

I walked into Hollywood Arts, treading ever so slowly to my locker that was to the left of the main stairs. I opened it after turning the dial with the right combination. I heard something from behind me. It was familiar and distinct in my mind. It was Cat, the preppy, small, adorable, redheaded, somewhat tan girl that I wanted. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to know what she tasted like. My mouth filling with drool made me want to turn toward her and take a bite out of her in front or every student there. But I couldn't. I couldn't have been found out for what I am. Not then anyway.

"Willa," I heard Cat call to me. I groaned mentally. What did she want? I closed my locker after grabbing some books. I then turned to Cat. "I wanted to ask you something about the homework for Sikowitz's class."

"Go ahead," I sighed, leaning back on my locker, holding my books on my forearms and crossing my left ankle over my right.

The entire time she was asking me the question and I was answering her question, I was drooling in my own mouth. I swallowed every few seconds to keep it from overflowing. I smelt her everywhere I went and I just wanted one bite, out of her arm or lower back, maybe even her thigh. It was killing me to not bite her. I just wanted one small bite.

"Willa?" Cat asked after I finished answering her question. I shook my head, waking from my daydream. I looked down at her, slightly glaring at her. "Do you want to walk to class with me?"

I had every single class with her that year. It was horrible. I would miss some days of school so that I wouldn't have to smell her.

I agreed to walk with her to class. On our way, I was walking to her left when I saw a hand reach out to grab Cat's behind from her right. I growled and grabbed the hands wrist, flipping it backwards, threatening to break it with a tug to it. The boy it belonged to fell to his knees with a cry out in pain. Cat turned to us and saw me standing over the boy. He was handsome, but I couldn't let him off easily just because of that.

"Keep your hands to yourself, boy," I spat out at him. I felt like breaking his wrist, but by doing that I would have been expelled from Hollywood Arts. I let go of the wrist, turned toward Cat and said, "Let's keep going."

She hesitated, but agreed. We walked to our class silently with others whispering as we walked by. I glared at them. They were talking about me and how I was a freak because of how strong I was. I walked into my classroom after Cat and sat in my assigned seat. I was a seat to the right of Cat and she was in the very back in the corner. I huffed at her scent wafting off of her and into my nose. I just wanted one bite. I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Lunch time came around and I left Sikowitz's class quickly. I couldn't stand to smell her anymore. It was like a fat boy being teased with his favorite food. He would get angry at some point, right? Yes, he would. And that's how I was getting.

When it was almost the end of my lunch break, I walked into the school, immediately getting the scent of every student in the school. The one that stood out the most was Cat's scent, though. She was standing next to her friend, Tori Vega. I growled, walking over to my locker. I opened it, grabbed a book, and started to walk toward my next class. I heard Cat's voice behind me, but ignored it as if I didn't hear it. A hand grabbed mine and I knew that it was Cat's hand. I turned quickly giving her the worst death glare I could have possibly given anyone. She let go of my hand and took a step back after looking into my eyes.

Cat looked down at our shoes with her eyebrows furrowed. "I was calling you," Cat said, "You didn't answer, though."

I kept glaring at her. She glanced up at me then looked back down when she saw that I kept glaring. I turned and sighed. "Are you coming, or what?" I asked, continuing to walk to class.

Cat followed after me, slowly, with her head down. When I made it to class I sat in my assigned seat. Jade, Cat's other friend, sat to my left. I looked over at her. I knew her scent. She was what I was, kind of. She just wasn't born what I was so she couldn't smell me like I could smell her. Looking over at her, I gave a plain, almost emotionless look. She turned her head to me, hunching over in her seat with her elbows on the desktop and her hands coming together in a triangle. She gave me a smug look with a hint of anger.

I growled at her, showing her my teeth. Her eyes went wide and she looked from my teeth to my eyes that glared at her. She was unnatural. Not the real thing, like I was. When the teacher was about to walk by, I closed my lips and looked back to the front of the class.

I showed her my teeth and to my kind that was a fighting expression. If one growled at another with their teeth showing, it meant that they wanted to fight. And I wanted to fight the half breed she was. I was ready to show how dominant the real thing could be.

After class, I walked out of the classroom slowly, waiting for Jade to catch up to me. She trotted up from behind and grabbed onto my right shoulder. I smirked, grabbed her by her left hand that was on my shoulder with my left hand, and spun around quickly. I flipped her wrist like I did the boys wrist earlier that day. Jade fell to her knees - it was harder to get her to go to her knees unlike the boy, but I still got her to do it. Jade grabbed her left forearm with her right hand with her head lowered in pain. People started to gather around us to watch me dominate over her. I smirked down at Jade still holding her wrist tightly.

"Willa!" I heard someone shout behind me. I knew it was Cat. I could smell her one hundred miles away. She ran next to Jade and I then looked up at me facing me on my right with her chocolate brown eyes big and full of hurt.

Why was Cat hurt? Jade should have been upset. I was winning against her just by grabbing her wrist. But as I was staring at Cat I felt my hand let Jade go. Why I let go was a mystery to me. I just did it. I let her go.

Jade grabbed her wrist, glaring up at me. I glanced from Cat down to Jade to give her a quick glare back. When I looked back to Cat she was looking down at Jade. Cat hurried to help Jade stand. Jade growled, lightly pushing Cat away with her right arm. Cat stepped away from her, watching her leave the hallway.

Cat stepped in front of me after Jade turned a corner. "Willa," Cat breathed out, looking as if she was about to cry, "Why would you do that to Jade?"

"Like I need a reason," I scoffed as I walked in the opposite direction of where Jade went. Cat didn't follow after me.

School ended and I was on my way home when I smelt something delicious. I turned in all directions, trying to pinpoint the amazing scent. It wasn't Cat, but it smelt like Cat. Her blood was somewhere around me. I caught where the scent was coming from and followed it. It wasn't very strong, but still. I wanted to know why it smelt like Cat's blood. When I reached where the trail of her scent ended, I saw Tori. She was in a coffee shop with Jade. I growled at the sight. Why did they smell like Cat's blood? I didn't understand.

Tori's back was to me and Jade was facing me. Her head raised and she glared over Tori's shoulder at me. Tori must have seen Jade staring, because Tori turned around to look at me. I glared at both of them, taking a few seconds to glare at one before I switched and glared at the other.

I felt my pupils widen in my eyes as I picked up another whiff of Cat's blood. I followed it to her house that was a few miles away. It was a good thing I rarely got tired because if I did while I was looking for the location of Cat it would have taken much longer that it did. I stopped walking after catching a strong trace of Cat. She was close. I walked down a street to find Cat in a front yard of a house with a dog. She was sitting on the grass holding her right arm that had a gash on it about as wide as her thumb and as long as her index finger. The dog was lying next to her with its head on her lap. I walked up in front of her, looking down at her hurt arm. Cat gasped as she saw my shadow cover over her small body. She raised her head quickly to see who it was who stood over her.

"You're bleeding," I said in a cold way.

"Yeah," Cat stuttered at first before getting her words to squeeze out of her throat. "I was in a coffee shop and I tripped and fell and hit my arm on the pointy counter."

I sighed, squatting in front of her. I lightly took her right arms wrist then lifted it toward me. I looked over the gash only to lose control in the process. My pupils widened, my fangs grew in size, and my mouth lowered to the wound on her beautiful arm. I licked over the laceration, tasting her thick, sweet blood. It was like a drug it was so good. I shoved my tongue deep into the wound and Cat hissed and flinched in pain, lightly tugging to get me to let go. However, I didn't let go. I curved my tongue in her wound then lifted it back into my mouth with a small puddle of blood in a dip in my tongue. Looking to the blue sky after closing my mouth and swallowing her purely clean blood, I sighed in relief. That was the first time I got to taste her. And it was amazing. I dropped Cat's arm, licking my lips. My fangs shrunk and my pupils went back to normal.

Cat gasped. I lowered my head to look at whatever she had gasped at. Her arm was healing quickly.

You see, my saliva healed all kinds of things. Large wounds, diabetes, cancer. You name it, it healed it.

I smirked down at the once large wound. It had minimized to the point of being the size of her pinkie's nail. There wasn't even a scar left in its wake.

"How did you?" Cat asked looking up from her arm. Her eyes were wide and she seemed a bit scared.

"Don't worry about it," I demanded, my emotions now going back to the cold ways they were before.

I stood and started to walk away. Cat called, also standing, "You aren't a magician, are you?"

I halted. I looked down at the green grass and shook my head. "I'm not a magician, Cat." I started to walk on, but Cat called to me again, "Why did you hurt Jade?"

I stopped again. "I can't tell you." After speaking I continued walking. I didn't stop when she called to me for the third time. I didn't want to answer any more questions.

I walked home, which was only a few blocks away.


	2. Chapter 2

I Can Only Protect You

At school for the next few days after healing Cat's wound, I tried to stay as far away from her as possible. Jade kept glaring at me whenever I did walk too close to her, but that wasn't the reason I was staying far away from her. I had seen some things when I drank her blood, some things that I could have lived on without seeing. However, I knew then that staying away from her was the last thing I needed to do if I wanted more of that delicious body beverage she held in her veins. I needed to be close to her, maybe even become her friend.

One day, I walked into school and saw Cat standing by Tori near Tori's locker. Tori was looking over Cat's arms. I whistled and Tori looked over Cat to see me and Cat turned around to see me. I motioned for Cat to come over to me as I looked into her eyes. Cat looked to Tori then back to me. She walked my way slowly. I flicked my head to my left and walked to my locker. I leaned my back against my locker with a sigh.

Cat covered up her arms with her jacket sleeves, putting it on backwards.

"I know what happens with your dad," I stated staring down into her eyes.

Her eyes went wide and she lowered her head quickly so that she wasn't looking into my intensely green eyes.

I reached forward with my right hand and lightly took her chin. I raised her head so that I was looking into her eyes. "Don't be afraid to call me for help," I said.

I used my left hand that held a small slip of paper to slide the paper into Cat's front right pocket. I let go of her chin and started toward the stairs so that I could head to class. The bell rang and I continued walking. Cat ran up behind me and grabbed onto the back of my shirt lightly. She didn't tug. She was just holding onto it as if it was going to help her walk. I walked her into class with me and she let go of my shirt to go to her chair.

After class, Cat walked up behind me again and grabbed onto the back of my shirt like before. I continued to walk to my locker where I grabbed a few books. Cat had went to her own locker then hurried back to me. She didn't grab my shirt then. She just followed behind me to our next class.

It was like that all day. Even at lunch. She asked me if I would go with her for lunch, though. I, for some reason, said I would.

I walked behind Cat, who held my left hand with her right, to a blue circular lunch table with kids sitting at it. "Hey, everyone," Cat smiled down at them before sitting. She still held my hand and looked up at me when I didn't sit. I was too busy glaring down at Jade who sat across from Cat. Cat tugged at my hand and said to me, "Come on, Willa. Sit and eat."

I looked down at Cat, growling mentally. I sat then sighed. Jade and I had a glaring contest the entire lunch period and during the next class. After school, I saw Jade and Cat talking as they were in the parking lot near the Asphalt Café. I walked out of the parking lot only to hear Cat calling to me. I stopped walking, but I didn't turn to her. She ran up to my right side.

"Hi," She breathed out. She had run toward me. I looked down at her and she was smiling up at me. I just kept a cold scowl on my face as usual as I was looking down at her.

"Why aren't you going with Jade?" I asked, spitting out the name Jade like it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"I wanted to walk with you," Cat stated, still smiling.

What was wrong with her? I didn't understand why she wanted to walk with me. Maybe she wanted to talk about what happened in the morning with me giving her my cellphone number.

We walked halfway to her home in silence. When she started to speak, however, I was anything but silent. And I didn't know why.

"You gave me your cellphone number," Cat said then slipped her left hand into my right.

"I know," I responded, not squeezing her hand back.

"Why did you do it?" Cat asked with a tough squeeze to my hand.

I sighed then stopped walking. "You need someone to protect you," I answered.

I looked to my right, staring down at the little, red haired girl that was attached to my right hand. She just smiled up at me with her big coffee brown eyes staring back into my puke green ones.

Cat giggled. I gave her a questioning look and she just giggled. "You're really mean to everyone, but when you're talking with me, you try to be nice," Cat stated.

I sighed. When I walked her up to her front door, she turned to me and smiled widely. There was yelling coming from the inside of the house. It was coming toward the door. I pushed Cat behind me and faced the door. Cat grabbed the back of my shirt then shoved her face into my back, between my shoulder blades.

The door swung open and I stared at a man that looked dirty and smelled of alcohol. His hair was brown, shaggy, and greasy. I looked at the man in disgust with my nose scrunched and my face turned a bit to the side.

"Where's Cat?" He asked me with a slur.

"Behind me," I stated plainly, still looking at him with my nose scrunched. "Let me through."

"Not until I see Cat," He slurred. I growled and grabbed the front of the man's shirt. I pushed him backward so that I could get into the house.

"Go up to your room, Cat," I demanded. "I'll follow you." Cat ran out from behind me and ran up the stairs. I pushed the man against a wall and growled before pushing off of him and jogging up the stairs toward Cat's scent.

I walked into a pink room that nearly blinded me. Cat was sitting on her bed with her hands in her lap. I closed the door behind us and locked it so that the drunken man couldn't get in and scare Cat anymore.

"That's your father?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Cat nodded. "And he hits you?" Cat nodded again. "Does he touch you in an inappropriate way?" Cat shook her head. I felt like I unscrewed an overly tight screw from my stomach when she shook her head. I sighed and Cat looked up at me from staring at her lap. She had tears in her eyes and she looked just plain scared. I walked up to her and sat to her left. Cat leaned her head on my right shoulder breathed out of her mouth unevenly. "I'll protect you," I sighed. Cat looked raised her head before I could finish what I was going to say. I looked at her and said, "On one condition." Cat nodded quickly. "I get to bite you whenever I feel like it."

Cat gave me a questioning look that told me she didn't fully understand. I grew my fangs out, looking into her eyes while I did it. "What are you doing?" Cat asked, crawling away from me on her bed. I followed after her telling myself in my head that she was only making it easier for me by crawling onto her bed. "Willa, what are you going to do?"

"It's not going to hurt too much so stop worrying," I said with a low growl coming up from my lungs.

Cat hit the headboard of her bed and gasped when I crawled in between her legs, putting my hands by her hips on the bed. I went for the left side of her neck with my pupils widening and my fangs getting even bigger. I licked and sucked at her neck before biting down into it. Cat gasped and struggled against me by putting her hands on my shoulders and trying to push me back, away from her.

"Hold still," I groaned as her blood flowed into my mouth. I sucked on the two bite wounds before they could close with the help of my spit. I pulled away from Cat and sat back on my feet, putting my head back, closing my eyes, and savoring the sweet taste of her candy coated blood in my mouth.

"Why did you bite me?" Cat prodded with a loud squeak in her voice, putting her right hand on the left side of her neck.

I looked down at her and licked my lips. I sighed and got off of her bed to walk to her window that was to the right of her bed. I opened her window then turned back to face her. "I'll tell you some other time. Ok Cat?"

Cat nodded slowly. I jumped out of the window and sighed as I walked away.

At school the next day I was grabbing some books in the morning for my first class of the day when Cat walked up behind me. I sighed and turned knowing that she was there before she even started heading my way.

"I want you to explain now," Cat said with her eyebrows scrunched.

I felt like stabbing myself. But it's not like that could kill me.

I agreed and followed her to the janitors supply closet. I walked in behind Cat and closed the door after I walked in. I leaned up against it and groaned. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed out a large breath. "I'm not human." I stated.

Cat gasped like a child would when they heard that they weren't going to get any candy from the store. "So you are a magician."

I looked down at Cat and sighed. "You are so…" I stopped talking before she got angry. "No, I'm not," I stated. "I'm a vampire."

I grew my fangs out, groaning and closing my eyes. I looked down at her as they grew out over my bottom lip. I bit my bottom lip wanting to bite her. Cat backed up and hit the wall. I shook my head and my fangs shrunk. I smelled Jade getting closer to us.

"You can't tell anyone," I said, glaring at Cat. Cat nodded and I left the closet.

I walked passed Jade and growled at her. She growled back. I bumped my right shoulder on her left as I passed.

At lunch Cat had me sit with her and her friends again. I sat between her and her black friend, Andre or whatever his name was.

I sighed and put my elbows on the table then put my forehead in my hands. I closed my eyes. Cat poked my left arm. I turned my head in my hands with my eyes open and Cat was holding out half a sandwich. I snorted, turned my head back down, and then closed my eyes.

"Hey!" I heard Jade yell. I looked up at Jade who sat directly across from me. She was glaring at me and baring her teeth.

I smirked. Finally, I got her to fight me back. She climbed up onto the table and looked down at me. Screw keeping myself a secret. She was going to fight me and I was going to put her in her place. I stood up from the lunch table bench and stood behind it looking up at her. I bared my teeth also and Jade jumped down onto me. I growled as I fell onto my back. I got my feet on her stomach and kicked her off of me. She flew backward and landed on the concrete behind the lunch table everyone sat at. I stood again then looked over the table at her. I hissed while barring my teeth in her direction. Everyone at the table jumped up and hurried to get away from me. I growled and hissed again at Jade who was just standing up after everyone got away from the table. I felt arms go around my neck from behind me. I growled. However, I knew who it was who was trying to stop me, so I stopped.

I put my fangs away and relaxed my body from its fighting pose. I shook Cat from my back then walked away from the scene.

"Willa!" I heard Jade call from behind me. "Why are you running?"

I froze. Why was I running? Why was I letting Cat get to me and stop me from doing what I want to do? I turned back and saw Cat. She was looking at me with saddened eyes. I looked behind her and saw Jade standing behind the table still. When I glanced back to Cat, I mentally kicked myself. I turned away from everyone again, stomping off.


	3. Chapter 3

I Can Only Protect You

I decided not to go to school for a couple of days after my mediocre fight with Jade. I was embarrassed of myself. I gave in to Cat. I didn't know why either. While I was out of school I went to a friend's house who was a vampire like me. She knew more about the vampire mind and body more than anyone else I've heard of.

I knocked on the door that had chipped and discolored blue paint on it. There was no answer so I knocked again. I again did not get an answer. I sighed then checked to see if it was unlocked. It was and I felt stupid. I walked into the destroyed house with a disgusted look on my face. My eyebrows knitted together and the bridge of my nose scrunched up. It smelt like dust and rotten wood. There were cobwebs attached to the ceiling and walls and there was dust on every inch of the floors and furniture. Most, if not all, of the furniture was broken and flipped onto its sides or it was upside-down.

"She really let this place go," I sighed, walking through the front door.

Almost immediately after I walked into the front door to my left was the living room. I walked passed it and down the hall. After a few feet of walking I looked to my left into another room. It was the dining room.

"This place sucks," I groaned.

I continued to walk down the hall to a split in the hall. There was a painting in the middle of the spilt at the end of the hall. I looked over it. There were tears in it that had the painting folding over on itself. I looked down the left hall. It was dark and had only one door. To the right were three doors. One door on the left hand side of that hall was slightly open. I heard light snoring coming from inside that room. I walked in that direction and opened the door so that I could quietly slip into the room. There was a woman sleeping on the tore up bed sheets on her left side facing her back toward me. She had slightly wavy brown hair and tan skin from what I could see and what I could see were her legs that were bare. I walked up to her and looked over her from behind. She stirred in her sleep and her eyes shot open quickly. She had smelled me. She took in a deep breath and smirked as she looked up at me from the corner of her right eye.

"How's it going, Willa?" The woman asked.

I glared down at her. "You're place is a mess," I spat out as I ignored her question.

The woman sat up in bed and leaned back on her forearms. She flipped her hair flirtatiously and looked at me. Her right knee was raised while her left knee was flat against the bed.

"I know," She groaned. "It's those damned werewolves. When they attacked I just didn't feel like fixing the place back up."

"They attacked you?" I asked looking up from her and looking around her bedroom.

"Yeah, ever since the attack on the theater, they've been acting up everywhere else," She said. She decided to stand after she had spoken. I looked down at her. She was wearing a nightgown that was white and a bit showy. I looked over her body then looked away, giving a face of disgust. I saw out of the corner of my left eye that the woman looked down at herself. "You don't like what I'm wearing?" She asked. "Why don't I just take it off?"

I growled and turned away from her. "I'd rather you kept it on," I spat. "I didn't come here for you to seduce me. I came here for some help."

"The great Willa needs help from little old me?" The woman chuckled. "That's a first."

"Will you help me or not, Caroline?" I asked, a deep menacing growl emanating from my throat.

Caroline sighed and walked to her bedroom door that I was facing. "Sure, but we should go to the basement. Even though I took that medication I still get headaches from the sun."

I looked behind me to the ripped black curtains that let in tiny slits of sunlight. I turned back to her then followed her down the hall to the one door in the other hall. We walked through there and down a flight of stairs. I watched her hips sway back and forth on the way down them. She was doing it on purpose. I sighed mentally and rolled my eyes physically. When we reached the bottom of the steps she walked over to a table that was there and sat at it. I walked over to the table also and sat across from her.

"What did you need, babe?" She asked pulling out a cigarette from a pack that was sitting on the table. She grabbed a lighter next that was on the table next to the pack. Her thumb flicked and the lighter lit up. My eyes narrowed at the sudden brightness of the flame. She lit the cigarette then put the lighter down, putting the flame out.

"I need to know what it is that I feel," I answered looking about the dark basement. The walls were plain and made of gray cement. There wasn't anything in the basement other than the table and the chairs that surrounded it. She obviously spent more time in her basement than in any other room in her house because there was barely any dust on the table and floors.

"Describe the feeling for me," Caroline commanded then took a puff of her cigarette.

"I feel like I want to protect this person, but she makes me weak when I want to do something she doesn't want me to do just by giving me a look so I don't know why I would want to protect her. I should want to get her out of the way and do whatever I want. I don't, though." I closed my eyes and shook my head after explaining what I mostly felt to her. I growled and slammed both of my hands that were fists onto the table top. "I was going to put a half-breed in its place when I looked at her and changed my mind. What was I thinking?"

Caroline took another drag off her cigarette before speaking, "You have a crush on a girl."

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "What?" I asked. I glared at her. Was she joking?

"You have a crush on a girl," Caroline stated again. She leaned forward on the table then asked, "What's she like?"

"Human," I growled then stood up. I stomped up the stairs and through the halls to leave. When I reached outside, I shut the door behind me then left to go home.

I thought of going to Cat's house and, before I almost changed my mind, I walked up to it. I looked up at her big house and sighed. I didn't know what I was going to do. A crush? On a human? It couldn't be possible for me. Not me. I was all for the separation between the vampires and the humans. I even thought that all of the half-breeds shouldn't ever live. I almost left. Almost being the key word. I heard a scream and I knew who it was from. I immediately ran to her front door and tried to open it. It was locked. I ran around to the back of her house, having to jump over a fence to get into her back yard. I tried the sliding glass doors. They were locked, too. I growled then looked up at the windows. I jumped up to Cat's bedroom window easily and grabbed onto the window ceil. I pushed it open with the hand that wasn't holding onto the window ceil and climbed inside. There was nobody in there. I opened the door to Cat's bedroom and looked both ways down the hall. Cat was on the floor a few yards down the hall to my right with her dirty father standing over her. Her mother was standing a few feet away from them farther down the hall and her brother was standing next to her father. Cat was leaning against the wall with her hands to her eyes. I growled at the sight and stomped down the hall. Her parents and brother saw me coming before she did. I grabbed her father by the collar of his disgustingly dirty white dress shirt and pushed him into her brother to get them both away from Cat. Cat watched me do this and cringed when her father fell to the ground on her brother. I leaned down and picked up Cat with my back to her family. I put my right arm under her knees and my left behind her back so I was carrying her. I walked passed her parents and brother to get down the stairs of her home. I used my right leg to kick the front door out of my way and step over the threshold. I walked down the street with Cat in my arms and a scowl on my face before Cat said anything.

She looked up at my scowl with her tear stained face and puffy red eyes from crying. "You don't have to carry me you know," Cat said.

I looked down at her as I continued to walk down the sidewalk. "I know, but you wouldn't come with me if I wasn't carrying you," I stated.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked.

"My house," I answered, "You're going to be staying at my house for a while."

It took a while before I reached my house, but I carried her the entire way. I set Cat down in front of the door then opened it for us. I put my left hand on Cat's lower back then gently pushed her inside. She walked in and I walked in behind her. I reached over with my right hand to my right and flipped a light switch so that the light just inside the door would turn on. It lit up a flight of stairs and the two halls on either side of us.

"You live here?" Cat asked.

I nodded and said, "Let's go up the stairs so you can pick out a room. You can have any room that you want."

Cat nodded quickly then raced up the stairs. Faster than light, before she reached the door to the far left of the stairs, I was in front of her. She froze when she saw me.

"Except for this one," I glared down at her. "This is mine."

Cat nodded slowly that time. She turned her back to me then looked down the other way. She entered every room and picked the room just to the right of the entrance of the hall.

I walked her down the stairs and showed her all around my home. It was large and there were many rooms that were empty due to the fact that I lived with nobody. Cat asked about every room before I told her that all of the rooms that I didn't show her were empty. I said it in an irritated tone so she kind of sunk back a bit. I had to keep showing her around however.

At the end of the night I went back to Cat's house by without her and cleaned out her closet and dressers so that she would have clothes in my house. When I got back to my house I threw the bags and such on her bed. She went through them and put them away while I made her dinner. When she came down stairs, I was in the enormous kitchen making her a plate of food. I smelt her over the food as she walked in. I turned to her and held up her plate. I walked her into the dining room where I sat her at one end of the table. I went back into the kitchen then grabbed a glass of blood from my fridge. I sat at the other end of the dining table drinking the chilled blood while Cat ate her dinner.

"Why aren't you eating?" Cat asked after swallowing a bite of her food.

I looked up at her from staring deep into my wine glass full of blood. I looked back down at it and stated, "I am eating."

"But that's wine, not food," Cat laughed some.

I shook my head. "It's not wine. It's blood."

Cat was quiet for a little bit. Then she gasped an "Oh." She said, "I forgot, you're a vampire."

I nodded slowly.

I went to my room that night after locking up my house and shutting all of the lights off. Cat was in her room before I decided to go to my room so I was up alone for a bit. I couldn't sleep however because Cat's scent was only a short walk away. I wanted to bite her so bad that night. But I couldn't. I got up at some point and went to the bathroom that was connected to my room. I walked in then looked around the room. No mirrors. I sighed in annoyance. Even though I took the medication I still didn't buy a mirror. Was I stupid? Maybe.

I splashed my face with some water from the sink to cool down a bit so I didn't feel like I needed to bite Cat. When I walked back into my room, I got into bed. I almost fell asleep if not for a knock at my bedroom door. I groaned then walked to my bedroom door. I opened it only a bit and looked out with my left eye. Cat stood there looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I know you said that I couldn't come in here, but it's cold in my room and I'm scared to sleep in there alone," Cat said.

I growled and said, "Get used to it." I shut the door and went back to my bed.

It took a while for me to admit that I was being a bit harsh on Cat. She was only human and they did get scared easily. I groaned, getting up to go to my door and open it. I closed it then went down the hall to Cat's room. I knocked to give her fare warning then opened the door. She had sat up in bed quickly when I opened the door.

I closed the door behind me then walked to her bed. It was a very large bed and she looked smaller than usual lying on it.

"What are you doing in here?" Cat asked.

"You said you were cold and scared," I stated. I climbed into her bed next to her and said, "Do you want me to be in here or not?"

Cat stared down at me even after a while of me lying down next to her with my back to her. I sighed after not feeling her move and I rolled over to put my left arm around her waist and pull her down.

I whispered in her left ear, "You don't have to be afraid around me. I can't hurt you."

"Yes, you can," Cat replied putting her hands on my shoulders after facing me. "You can bite me."

I smirked and chuckled, "After a while of being bitten you won't feel a thing."

Cat gasped after I licked her neck. I chuckled then rolled back over saying, "Other than that, I can't hurt you."

**Authors Note: Lol. I made a mistake. Ariana Grande isn't Mexican. Her last name and her features threw me off. She looks Mexican to me. Especially when she had her brown hair when it wasn't straightened. I don't know what I was thinking. I just know that I'm not a creeper and I don't look up things about Ariana Grande in my spare time. I keep my creeper-ness to a minimum because I have a life (Not really, but I like to think I do.) Anyway, I apologize to Ariana Grande (Pfft, like she'll ever read this) for messing up her ethnicity. I fixed it, though, and I will keep her race completely out of the story. Just descriptions now. Yay.**


	4. Chapter 4

I Can Only Protect You

The day after bringing Cat into my home I took her to school with me. I was driving with her in the passenger seat with her next to me. I parked in the parking lot and Cat looked over at me as I took the keys out of the ignition.

"Thanks for taking me to school," Cat said.

I looked at her after holding the keys in my hands. "You stayed at my house. I wasn't going to make you walk to school."

She smiled cutely. The dimple on her right cheek showed and I smirked. It was cute.

We got out of my car and walked to the school. We walked into the building with her in front of me. I had opened the door and held it open for her. She thanked me as she walked in. She went to her locker and I went to mine. After I was done getting my stuff, the bell rang and I shut my locker door. Cat scampered up to me as I was walking up the stairs to go to my first class.

I sat to her right after we were in the class and sighed as I relaxed in my seat. At some point I heard a squeak and smelt the blood of Cat. I turned my head to her. She was holding her right hands index finger in her left hand. I reached over to Cat and took her right hand in my left. She gasped when my hand took hers and she watched me as I looked over her finger. It had a paper cut on the tip of it. I leaned forward toward the finger and popped it in my mouth. The drop of blood that was oozing from the cut touched the tip of my tongue and I felt this jolt of electricity go throughout my body. It was delicious. When I pulled my mouth away from her cut, I looked at it and saw that it was gone. Cat pulled her hand back once I released her finger to look at the healed finger. I had gone back to working, but I knew that Cat had looked over at me.

At lunch I was dragged from class by my right arms wrist to Cat's friend's lunch table. I sat next to Cat and glared at Jade who sat across from me. She glared back, but looked to Cat after a little staring contest.

"Cat, I went to your house this morning to take you to school," Jade said then continued with a sigh, "But you weren't there." Cat nodded at Jade's statement after while of looking over at her. Jade raised her left eyebrow and sighed in annoyance. "Why weren't you there?"

Cat said "Oh!" then replied, "Willa took me over to her house for a sleepover."

Jade looked over at me and glared even harsher than she was glaring before, if it was even possible.

Jade stood. "Willa, I need to talk to you."

I smirked. "Go ahead," I chuckled.

"Alone," Jade growled. She stared to walk toward the school doors.

I looked down at Cat and she shrugged. I stood to follow after Jade who walked inside the school building. Jade walked to the janitor's closet across the hall. I walked in after her. She leaned on the wall across from the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you doing to Cat?" Jade asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. Cat and I just had a sleepover." I was smirking as I talked.

"Oh, please," Jade spat, looking off to her left.

I smirked wider. "Fine," I said, "Do you really want to know what's going on?" Jade nodded after looking at me. She was glaring, too. "Cat's living with me for a while because her family hates her."

Jade raised her eyebrows at me almost in disbelief. "And why would you help her out?" Jade asked.

I laughed. "It's kind of like an exchange," I answered, growing my fangs out then putting them away quickly.

Jade growled, uncrossed her arms, pushed me up against the door that was behind me with her hands on my shoulders, and bared her teeth at me. "You need to stop." I wasn't fazed by that. I had nothing to fear from her. She tried threatening me with, "Or I'll kill you." It didn't work. I just stared at her with a bored, blank expression.

She held me on the wall for a while; a little too long for my tastes is you ask me. So, I brought my arms up, in between her arms, took her shoulders and pushed her back, away from me. She hit the wall she was once leaning on and grunted. She had hit it hard and her half-breed body couldn't take pain like my full-breed body could.

"Go ahead and try to stop me," I stated with a snort. I left the closet and the bell rang. I headed off to class alone. Jade followed after me but I didn't care. We had the same class anyway.

I sat in my seat as Jade was just entering the class. Cat entered a minute after. Cat walked down to my row and stepped between Jade and I. I looked up at her. She was standing over me, holding her left hand palm up in her right hand. I looked down at it to see a small puncture in her palm close to the base of her thumb. I looked at it questioningly with my eyebrows raised at it.

She answered my questioning stare with: "I dropped my pencil and tried to grab it, but it hit the table and stabbed me."

I looked to her eyes that were full of sadness. I took her hand into my right hand, sighing, and leaned my head forward. I put my mouth on it and licked over her palm injury. There was no blood so I used my top fangs to bite into it so she would bleed. Cat hissed in pain when it happened, but relaxed after I started licking over the holes. I pulled my mouth from her hand then looked down at it. It was healed. I let her hand free as I looked up at her. She had her left eye closed, but her right eye open. It must have hurt.

She was becoming dependent on me. I wouldn't say I didn't like it. But she needed to take care of herself sometimes. I couldn't just heal every issue that bumped into her. I could take care of her family for her. They could kill her. However, little wounds like that? Really? Don't get me wrong, I loved the taste of her blood, it was delicious, but when it was a small injury like that, that gave me nothing, it annoyed me. I guess, though, it wasn't that bad if she would let me bite her.

Jade had looked around Cat to watch me. She knew exactly when I had bitten her and she glared at me as I did. Jade obviously didn't like that I had taken Cat in for the exchange of her blood. Her blood wasn't the only reason I let her stay with me. Caroline was right. I did have a crush on Cat. She was cute and small, the way I liked all women. The only problem I had with her was that she was human. And I couldn't turn her into a vampire. She would be a half-breed, like Jade. And that would annoy me more.

Cat smiled down at me then sat in her seat behind me. Jade was glancing at both Cat and I. She did that the entire class period, really.

School ended eventually and I went to my car with Cat behind me. She was holding the back of my shirt with her left hand, slowly following behind me. I made it to my car on the passenger's side then told Cat to get in. She let go of the back of my shirt to get in the car. I walked to the other side of the vehicle then also got in. I drove off to my house.

When we got there Cat and I did our homework at the dining table. I was doing math and Cat was doing History. I was done with math quickly so I did my History homework afterward. Cat put her History homework down as I was getting my book from upstairs. When I came back down I heard the most amazing thing coming from my dining room. Cat was singing silently to herself. I stepped through the archway staring at her in awe. I had her in all of my classes, but never really heard her sing, at least not by herself. It was beautiful. I took a step forward and the floor squeaked, getting Cat to slam the paper she was reading the lyrics from onto the table with her left hand that she held it in and stop her singing. She looked up at me from across the table, blushing like a fool.

She was all the way at the end of the table while I was at the other end. The table had four seats on each side and I was at one end and she at the other. It felt so far for me. I didn't know why either. It was confusing to me.

I looked down away from her and left the dining room. I went to the left of the table and through double doors to get to the kitchen. I closed the doors behind me and looked all throughout the kitchen for a glass for some blood. I found one and went to my fridge. The blood I selected to drink was laced with alcohol. I poured a fat glass of that and started to drink it with my back against a counter that was to the right of the fridge. I drank most of the blood quickly downing it so I could no longer have the feeling of want toward Cat. I took the rest of the bottle and a whole other bottle with me to my room. I didn't go through the dining room. I just went through an archway to a hall, turned left, walked past the archway to the dining room, and turned right to get to the stairs. I walked up the stairs quickly to get to my room.

After I was in my room, I closed the door behind me and started to drink excessively. A couple hours went by. Or it felt like hours. I'm not sure. Either way, there was a knock at my bedroom door. It took a couple of knocks for me to realize that it was actually coming from my door. I stood up, stumbling to my door. I opened it slightly to look out into the hall. Cat stood there with a worried look on her face.

"Willa," Cat said after seeing me through the small crack of the opened door, "Are you alright?"

I smirked to her and said, "Of course I am. I just needed a drink." I held up the glass that I had halfway full of blood to her.

"You're drunk," Cat gulped with her eyes wide. She was a bit afraid at that fact. "Why are you drinking?"

"I don't know," I admitted scrunching up the left side of my face in confusion toward myself. "I felt something toward you, but I kind of liked it. I don't know why I'm drinking."

Cat backed up as I opened my door all of the way. I stepped through it and stumbled forward, toward her. I dropped my glass, but ignored it as I advanced toward Cat. Cat nearly turned from me and ran, but I grabbed her right shoulder with my right hand just as she did so and turned her back around only to fall on her. We fell together to my hardwood floors. I was on top of her in between her somewhat short, but perfect, legs. My head was in her stomach and my arms were around her waist. Cat was propped up on her forearms with her knees bent upward.

I took my face out of her stomach then got on my knees, grabbing her hips to pull her down toward me. She sat up and put her hands on my shoulders to push me away. Then she started to cry. Tears rolled down her face and she pushed on my shoulders as hard as she could.

It was like something in my head snapped me out of my drunken lust and I let go of her and stood up. Cat raised her hands to her face and rolled onto her left side, curling up into a ball.

"Oh, shit," I said. "Cat, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." I put my right hand onto my chest just above my right breast. "I swear, I wasn't myself."

Cat sobbed into her hands. I kept trying to talk to her, but she wasn't responding to me with words, just sobs and sniffles. At some point she dropped her hands from her face and stood up, running off to her room. She shut the door with a loud "Slam!" and locked it.

I threw my head back and turned around saying, "Fuck!" That was not my best day and at the time I thought I had completely ruined whatever Cat and I had; if we even had something.

I stayed up all night, sobering up and cleaning my broken glass shards and spilled blood. I took a freezing cold shower then drank some regular blood to get myself back to normal. Before I had to get up to go to school, if I had fallen asleep that is, I cleaned my room. The two bottles I had taken from the fridge were accompanied by a few more bottles I stashed in a miniature fridge that was in my room in my closet. I eventually went to Cat's room to wake her so we could go to school.

I knocked but there was no answer. I knocked harder and still no answer. She started to worry me by not answering. I went down stairs to the kitchen to find the hidden keys and grab the one to her room. When I found them it was too late.

Cat was behind me with her arms crossed as she spoke to me. "Why did you do it?" she asked.

I dropped the keys in the bottom cabinet and stood quickly. I kicked the door to the cabinet closed and looked into her red, puffy eyes. I was tense, but relaxed with a sigh. "I was drunk and I wanted something from you," I stated.

"I know you were drunk and I knew what you wanted," Cat said. "Why were you drunk and why did you want it?"

She didn't sound like her normal everyday self. She sounded dark and slightly angry instead of bright and cheerful. It wasn't the Cat I thought I knew.

I stuttered before I answered her with: "I feel something toward you." I paused then continued closing my eyes tightly. "When you were singing I felt it even more. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to feel what I felt toward you," I opened my eyes. "So I drank the feeling away.

"I know, it's stupid, but I shouldn't feel like that toward you. No vampire should feel that way toward anything that isn't of its own species." I groaned a bit. "But I feel it." I turned my back to Cat and leaned against the counter with my hands flat on the surface. "And I can't stop it."

I heard Cat shuffle her feet behind me. "You mean you like me?" she asked in a somewhat quiet voice.

I closed my eyes, looking down at the counter and balling my hands into fists. "Yeah," I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

I Can Only Protect You

Days passed and Cat wouldn't look at me. I didn't blame her either. I was such a prick to her. I nearly raped her, swarmed in my drunken lust. I drove her to school with me and took her home, but we didn't look at each other at all. I would make her dinner every night, but I would leave it at the dining room table for her to eat. And she did. She ate every night and washed her plate when she was done. I went to my room directly after school and only left in the day to start dinner at five. Cat didn't come down until six when I was done with dinner. In the middle of the night I would eat. One night, Cat came down for something to drink when she saw me drinking in the dining room.

I sat at the table with a bottle of non-alcoholic blood on the farthest chair from the archway. Cat walked down from the stairs and looked directly at me. I was taking a large gulp from my wine glass when she hurried passed the dining room and made it to the kitchen. I smelled her as soon as I pulled the glass from my mouth. I heard Cat mess around in the kitchen then walk down the hall. When she was walking down the hall passed the archway I decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Cat," I spoke. I whispered it, but Cat still heard. She froze for a second, but ran up the stairs to get to her room anyway.

That day I felt the worst. Cat knocked on my door to tell me to get up so we could go to school. I was awake however. I stood and went to my door. I didn't open it.

I spoke through the closed door, "I don't feel well Cat. Can you get a ride to school today?"

For a while there was no answer. But eventually she replied with: "Uh, sure. I'll just get a ride from Jade."

Jade. I hated her. And in my heart I wanted to put her smug little ass in its place. But I couldn't. Cat cared for her. I couldn't hurt something that was important to Cat. I thought I could at first, but Cat's saddened gaze from the first time I tried to hurt Jade would haunt my mind.

I didn't answer. I just went back to my bed and lied there. What was I thinking when I brought her to my house? It must have crossed my mind that I would have tried to do something. It didn't though. That entire day I just lied in bed. That is until Cat came home and brought Jade with her.

"Where is she?" An angry Jade shouted as the front door to my house was thrown open.

"Jade, you don't have to do this," Cat said worriedly.

My eyes shot open from a light nap and I sat up in bed. I went to my bedroom door and opened it. Jade was at the top of the stairs when she looked over at me.

"What the fuck, Willa?" Jade said then stomped my way. "You're a bitch and a pervert, too?"

That stung. I didn't mean to be a pervert. I just lost control of myself. I know being drunk was no excuse, but, really, I didn't mean to.

I looked down. "I told her I was sorry. I was drunk."

Jade was in my face and growled, "That doesn't matter. You were going to rape her."

I looked up just as Jade threw a punch at me. She hit me in the jaw, breaking it instantly. I grabbed onto my jaw and blood gushed out of my mouth. I was punched in the gut next then doubled over in pain coughing blood up onto the floor in front of Jade. Jade grabbed my hair on the top of my head then punched me in the jaw again. I stumbled backward into my room, landing on my behind. Jade bent down in front of me and took the front of my shirt that was soaked in blood.

Cat had walked into my room to see Jade standing over me.

"Stop Jade, please don't hurt her anymore," Cat begged, nearly sobbing out her words, holding onto the door frame, and looking like she was about to pass out.

Jade did stop punching me, but got in my face again. "Why won't you hit me back?" Jade asked through gritted teeth. "I know you can. You're jaw shouldn't hurt that much."

I reached up and reset my jaw. It healed and the blood stopped gushing from my mouth. "I can't," I answered in one husky breath.

"Why?" Jade hissed.

"Because Cat cares for you," I coughed after speaking and some excess blood came up from my throat and ran down my chin. "I can't hurt you if Cat cares for you."

Jade let go of my shirt and I fell backward, onto the floor. I could only look up at her as she stepped away from me. Cat ran up to my side and she was hysterical. I saw the tears in her eyes and just closed my eyes so I didn't have to see them. It was painful to see her be sad.

"Oh god, there's so much blood," She said as she touched my shirt. She lifted her hands to move them and I saw just the bright red liquid coated over her palms and fingers. "Why is there so much blood?"

"I dislocated her jaw and tore her skin open. That's why," Jade answered. She was out of my sight, but I could tell that she was near my bedroom door.

"Jade, she needs help," Cat stated, breathing heavily in terror for me.

"She doesn't need help," Jade scoffed. "She'll be fine. She just needs to rest for the night."

Cat tried to lift my bloody shirt over my head, but I grabbed her hands with my hands. "Don't do that," I chuckled. I opened my eyes, smirking then gestured for her to give me some room.

When she did, I sat up and got to my feet. It took me a bit longer than usual, but I did it. I went to my dresser, pulled out some clothes then went to my bathroom that was in my room to dress into them. While I was in there, I had to vomit. Jade had hit me in the gut pretty hard and when my jaw was broken I was swallowing large amounts of blood. I brushed my teeth after getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom. I was lightheaded and stumbled a bit. Cat caught me before I could fall and hit the floor. I thanked her and she helped me to my bed. Cat and Jade left after I was in bed.

I looked about my room and saw what it had looked like. It was dark and bare. There were no paintings or pictures of any kind. The walls were gray and lifeless instead of colored and full of life. The windows had blackout curtains covering them so I didn't have to see the sun. The only piece of furniture was my bed and even that was gray and lifeless. The sheets were white, the pillows were white, and the blankets were black. I didn't understand why I didn't want Cat to go into the room before then. It's not like I was hiding something in there. I had no place to hide anything. Except for my closet.

After a while of being alone in my room by myself, I began to smell less and less of Jade. She must have left. At the time I didn't know. Cat was still in the house. I decided to get up and go down stairs.

I walked down the stairs slowly, getting this sharp pain in my stomach with every step. I grunted down my steps and got Jade's scent back. She was in my kitchen. I walked into it and saw Cat searching my cabinets while standing on the counters.

"What are you looking for?" I asked in a raspy voice as I walked in.

Cat and Jade jumped and turned to me. Cat hopped off of the counter and said, "I was looking for the glasses you put blood into."

I walked around an island in the middle of the kitchen to get to a cabinet that held my glasses. Jade was standing right next to it so she glared at me as I was reaching into it. I took it out of the cabinet and handed it to her.

"Here," I said in one breath as I was placing it into her left hand.

"What are you giving me this for?" Jade asked looking down at it.

"You wanted some blood, right?" I asked. "This is what that is for."

Jade scoffed then handed the back to me. "Cat was going to get you some blood."

I took it, looking down at it then looked up at Cat. Cat was looking down at the floor. "Oh," I said. I put the glass back then walked to the archway that led out into the hallway. I stopped on my way out and stated, "You don't have to get me anything, Cat. After what I did to you, I don't deserve to even see your face." I left then and went to my room. I wanted to get blood, but I couldn't do it with her there.

As I was walking up the stairs I heard Jade say, "First she won't fight me because you're my friend and now she won't let you help her because of what she did." Jade laughed some, "I didn't think she could feel guilt."

Of course I felt guilty. I nearly raped Cat. How could I not feel guilty? I had closed my door after I entered my room and slid down it until I was sitting with my knees in my chest. I put my head down onto my knees and sighed. I couldn't look at Cat anymore. It hurt too much after what I almost did.

"Hey, Willa," I heard outside my door after a long period of silence which made me throw my head up and ask "What?" There was a hesitation for while then there was a statement, "Jade is going to let me stay at her house tonight. I'm leaving in a little bit."

I sighed and said, "Alright. Bye Cat."

A short while passed and I heard Cat leave. The next day I didn't go to school.


	6. Chapter 6

I Can Only Protect You

I stayed out of school for days and stayed in my room, not talking to Cat when she was at the house. She would try to talk to me, but I wouldn't answer her. Sometimes she would try the door, but it was locked so she couldn't get in. It was dangerous for her to see me anyway. I was starving when she had come to the house after the night with Jade. I didn't drink after she left the house and my miniature refrigerator was empty. It just didn't seem important to get any blood. But if she had gone into my room while I was in there I could have attacked her for her blood and being as starved as I was, I could have killed her.

One night I was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling of my room wondering if committing suicide was the best solution to get the feelings for Cat to go away. I had decided it was in my hungry delusion so I stood from my bed and walked to my closet. In the back of my closet was a small door that was chest height off of the ground. I opened the door after bending over, grabbing a key ring off of the bottom shelf below it, and taking the right key out of the hundred that was on it. When I opened it there was a wooden stake on a rack waiting to be used. I had put it in when I became a hundred years of age. It was my way out, I guess. And I needed a way out at the time.

I took it off of the rack and gripped it between both of my hands with the point toward my chest. I closed my eyes and was about to thrust it into my chest when I was pushed against a wall to the right of the small door. The stake was pulled from my hands then thrown to the ground by an angry looking Jade. I didn't understand why she wanted to save me from myself. Was she crazy? She hated me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jade asked glaring me in the eyes with her right hand on my neck, holding me against the wall.

"I was doing you a favor," I stated in a monotone voice that had a hint of sleepiness hidden in it.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Jade asked seriously.

I looked at her somewhat hurt. She didn't have to be so mean. I already wanted to die.

Without getting an answer, Jade pulled me from the wall and slammed me back against it. She said: "Cat cares about you. And you said it yourself; you can't hurt anyone that Cat cares about."

I felt my body try to kick in and protect itself. I threw my head to my right side and groaned. My fangs grew out and I turned my head back toward her. Her eyes grew wide and her hand let go of my neck only for both of her arms to go around my torso with my arms stuck in the middle. I struggled and kicked for her to let go of me. Jade kept demanding that I hold myself back, but I had been starved for too long. I needed someone to feed off of. And the only person close enough was down the stairs of my house. I growled and hissed and I thrashed my body around to get her to let go. She was strong, however. Stronger than I could get myself to be anyway. Jade started to call out to Cat when I wouldn't give up. I heard Cat's footsteps and smelled Cat's blood the entire time she was running up the stairs. I only stopped moving when I saw her in in the doorway of my closet.

"What's going on in here?" She asked with a bit of panic. I hissed up at her as I decided that she was what I wanted. I thrashed around getting one arm free from Jade for it to be pulled back down by its wrist.

"Get some blood," Jade demanded getting me on my stomach and sitting on my back with her left hand on my wrists, holding them above my head, and her right hand on the back of my head, making me eat the floor.

Cat nodded then ran away. I watched her leave, still trying to get to her as she did so. When she came back Jade flipped me over and popped the bottle open. She shoved it down my throat getting me to choke and gag at first, but I eventually started to swallow it. I stopped struggling against Jade and just drank until my fangs and the blood was gone. Jade had let me go when I was back to my normal self. I backed away from both Jade and Cat only to get them to stare at me in confusion. I put my head in my hands with my knees pulled up against my chest. I looked down into my hands.

Cat spoke first. "Willa, what happened to you? I haven't seen you in like two weeks," she said.

I looked up at her somewhat confused. I knew I was in my room for days, but I didn't know it was two weeks. I had no idea.

"I kept trying to get you to go to school, but you wouldn't answer me," Cat continued, looking down to the floor. She fidgeted where she stood. "I was worried about you. Why wouldn't you answer?"

I looked down at the floor and shook my head, "I didn't want to."

"Why?" Cat asked again. She sounded like she was about to cry.

I started to stand, struggling to do so. "I love you."

"What?" Jade asked taking a step toward me. "You _love_ her?"

I looked at Jade and rolled my eyes. "Did I stutter Jade?" I asked. "Yes, I do." I looked at Cat and said, "I didn't want to see you because of what I did to you. So I just didn't leave my room."

"How do you love me?" Cat seemed confused even though it was so obvious to me.

"You wanted to be with me when nobody else wanted to be," I stated. I continued with my list. "You weren't completely terrified when I showed you that I wasn't human. You have everything that I hate in a vampire, but for you it works. You have this amazing voice that makes me just want to kiss you. Hell, whenever I look at you I just want to kiss you."

Cat just looked at me. She didn't show any emotions other than shock. Jade started to laugh, but tried to hold it back with her hands over her mouth. Jade said, "I can't believe you fell in love with a human." She nearly fell to the ground laughing at me.

"Shut up," I growled, "You were human once."

Jade stated as she calmed down, breathing roughly, "Yeah, but I was glad to give it up. Keep this young appearance forever? Sure." Jade rolled onto her back and sighed looking up at the ceiling. "This is the best thing that ever happened to me."

I glared at her. How could she think that? For a vampire everything in the world isn't good enough not to hate. It's like everything you see is less than dog shit. And the only time you love something is when you hate it so much that you can't live without it. It's complicated for a vampire, especially in the eyes of a human.

I shook my head and ignored it. I looked back to Cat and saw that she was speechless. I growled at this. I couldn't believe what I said to her. She didn't want me back. I walked passed her and went to my bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind me. I looked down at the sink as I leaned over it. My life should have been over. Jade just had to stop me, didn't she?

"Willa," I heard from outside the door of my bathroom, "We need to talk." It was Cat on the other side.

"I don't want to talk," I groaned. I heaved and puked into the sink. It was just blood that came up. I washed it down the sink and sighed. I swallowed what was still left in my mouth then brushed my teeth.

"Are you ok? Why did you throw up?" Cat asked. She was worried about me.

"I drank too fast. It upset my stomach," I answered. When I was finished with brushing my teeth, I left the bathroom and my room to go down the stairs.

I went to the kitchen then grabbed a bottle of blood from the refrigerator and a glass from the cabinets to start to drink. I drank in the kitchen, sitting on the island facing the sink with my back toward the archway.

Cat and Jade walked into the kitchen and watched me drink.

"That isn't alcoholic, is it?" Cat asked.

I shook my head then took a drink. I drank slowly with them standing behind me. I didn't turn to them, however.

"Willa?" Cat asked. She was being cautious. I grunted telling her that I was listening. "I like you, too."

I pulled the glass from my mouth. I turned around then looked at her. "You like me?"

"Did I stutter?" Cat smirked as she spoke. "I like you."


	7. Chapter 7

I Can Only Protect You

Jade was upset at the fact that Cat liked me back at first, but she got used to it after Cat had a talk with her. I was skeptical about Cat's feelings for a while, but she showed me when I went with her to school one day.

I walked into the main building of the school with Cat leading the way. She went to her locker and I went to mine. I closed my locker just as she was walking my way. I turned and she was in front of me, staring up at my pale, sun deprived face. Looking down at her with no real emotion showing, I blinked a few times waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened until she randomly put her arms around my neck and kissed me. That had been my first kiss in years. And it was shared with a human. But it's not like I was going to deny her a kiss back. My eyes closed, my hands went to her hips, and I pulled her up against me. I leaned down so she didn't have to stand on her toes in her incredibly cute, purple converse she had on. At some point I had to pull away because I heard and smelt the people around us. I pulled my lips from Cat's and she turned around to the people surrounding us. I leaned down and put my lips next to her right ear to tell her that we should head to class. She nodded and took my right hand in her right hand to take me with her up the stairs and to our class. At the top of the stairs the bell rang to tell people to get to their classes.

When we made it to our class, I sat in my seat and Cat stood in front of my desk. I looked up at her. She leaned over the table, putting her forearms on it, and smiled at me. "Are we together?" She asked.

I leaned forward and kissed her lightly. As I pulled away, I nodded. Cat giggled and skipped over to her seat. Everyone in the class was staring. But I didn't care. I just looked forward at the whiteboard and did as it said.

After that class Cat and I went to our lockers then to our other classes. She had me hold her right hand and she dragged me through the halls, skipping and smiling like a child. Jade had seen us and chuckled when we entered the classroom. That embarrassed me. But not enough to let Cat's hand go.

"So, you two look like you're in a relationship," Jade smirked at me. Cat nodded, let go of my left hand and hugged my arm.

I sighed and we all had a seat.

At lunch everyone at the lunch table was surprised to see Cat and I together, but even more surprised to see Jade and I not glaring at each other.

Cat ate a sandwich and I just sat there looking up at the sky begging the day to be over. Cat looked up at me before she took one of her bites and asked, "Willa, will you go to the bathroom with me?"

I looked down at her. What did she need me for? She was going to the bathroom. I couldn't help her there.

She just smiled at me even though I gave her a confused, slightly disgusted look. I sighed and got up from the table. Cat took my left hand like always with her right and took me to the bathroom inside of the school. She didn't say anything and neither did I. When we were in the bathroom Cat let go of my hand, checked under all of the stalls, and then went to the door and locked it. She smiled at me as she turned away from the door.

"You're hungry aren't you?" She asked with her eyes looking somewhat seductive. I swallowed some drool and nodded. Cat put her arms around my neck and kissed me. After pulling away, Cat whispered into my left ear and said, "Do you want to bite me?"

I did. I did want to bite her. My fangs grew out and my pupils widened when Cat turned her head slightly to show me her neck. I asked her, "Can I?"

Cat nodded, "Go ahead."

I licked over her neck and kissed it before biting down. Cat gasped when they punctured her, but after they were in, she relaxed.

I sucked on her neck until it healed. When it did, I cleaned the remaining blood off of her neck then pulled my mouth away from her skin.

Cat looked up at me with a thick blush covering her cheeks.

I turned to the sinks and mirrors to see that there was blood running down my chin. I washed my mouth off then wiped it dry. Cat stood behind me.

"You were right," she said. I looked into the mirror and saw Cat behind me also looking into the mirror at me. "It doesn't hurt after a while."

I chuckled then turned around to her. She smiled up at me. I held my hand out to her and she took it happily. When we made it back to the lunch table Cat sat first then I sat to her right with Robbie to my right.

"You two didn't do anything I would regret missing, did you?" Rex asked, sitting in Robbie's lap.

I turned to the puppet, giving him a glare. Robbie and Rex both seemed to back up. Cat hugged me by putting her arms around my left arm. She sighed then looked up at me. I looked down at her. She smiled, looking tired.

After school, I met Jade at my car. She was leaning on the passenger side door. When she saw me she pushed her behind off of it and stated, "I'm going to your house today."

"Fine, but you get to ride in back," I said walking over to the driver's side. Cat got in the passenger's side and Jade got behind Cat, but scooted in the middle. "So, Jade, you're not going to kill me are you?" I asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Naw, I think you're ok now," Jade admitted. "But if you hurt Cat, I will."

I laughed. "You can try, but I don't think you can."

"Try me, I'm tougher than you think," Jade chuckled.

We made it to my house and I parked in the garage. We all fled the car and walked into the house. I went to my den and sat on the couch. Cat had followed me and sat next to me. She grabbed my right arm and put it over her shoulder so I would be holding her and so she could lean into me. I just let it happen.

I wasn't very used to human dating customs. I wasn't used to dating. Vampires don't usually date. They just have sex. And if the woman gets pregnant she takes care of it herself. Until the kid can suck blood and not get caught.

"You're really warm," Cat sighed looking to the television I turned on.

"Vampires are like that," I stated.

She fell asleep on me as Jade walked in. She held two glasses of blood, one in each hand. Jade walked toward me then handed one to me. I thanked her and started to drink it.

"Did you know about the theater?" Jade asked as she sat in a chair off to the side.

I nodded taking a gulp of the blood in the glass. "Is there any news on that?" I asked.

"Yep," Jade nodded. "There's going to be a war. It's going to be in Seattle."

I nodded slowly. "When is it?"

"It's going to be in a few months," Jade stated. "I'm going to go help."

I scoffed, "And you think I'm not? Hell no. I have to." I took a sip of blood. "My best friend is probably going to be fighting. I can't not fight."

Jade looked over at me and gave me a confused look, "Who's your friend?"

"This girl. Her name is Anju," I sighed staring at the TV screen. "She's the sister of the king's attendant."

Jade nodded slowly. "Oh. I know who you're talking about. But I think she was lost in the theater when it was attacked."

I chuckled. "She's fine," I stated. "Believe me. She's alright."

Anju was a tough girl. She would be fine no matter what.

Later that day, Cat woke up. I didn't get up at all after she fell asleep. She was tired and she needed to sleep so I didn't wake her. Before Cat woke up, she hand her arms around my waist. She hugged tighter and groaned cutely before she opened her eyes. I had looked down at her and she looked up at me. She smiled and puckered her lips. I leaned down and pecked her lips. Jade walked in and cleared her throat just as our lips met.

Cat pulled away from me and I looked over at Jade who was over to my left. "Cat," Jade said to the little girl to my right, "I'm leaving. See you at school tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Jade," Cat yawned after speaking then rested her head on my right shoulder.

Jade left after that.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the back of the couch with my eyes closed. I felt Cat leave my shoulder then climb into my lap. I opened my eyes and raised my head to look at Cat.

"You're cute," Cat said, smiling.

I stared into her eyes. Cat bit her bottom lip making my eyes flick to her lips then back up to her eyes. She was the cute one.

I chuckled, smirking. After I leaned forward, Cat did, too. She kissed me and I kissed back. We opened our mouths to each other's tongues and wrestled for dominance. I won of course. However, when we lied down on the couch, Cat was on top of me.

I reached behind Cat and grabbed her behind in my hands. She gasped against my lips then giggled when she realized what I had done. I pulled away from her mouth then kissed down her jaw to her neck then to her shoulder.

"Can I bite you?" I asked against her bare shoulder. Cat nodded with a groan and I licked then bit her shoulder. Cat's breath hitched in her throat and she put her hands in my hair, pulling me even closer. Her blood was so sweet that when my bite healed I bit down again.

"Ow," Cat said and I pulled away quickly. I looked up at her, concerned that I had really hurt her. Cat pecked my lips. "Sorry, I wasn't ready for the second one."

"I shouldn't have bitten you a second time," I stated, "I'm sorry."

Cat giggled and looked to her shoulder. "Clean me off?" She asked staring down at the blood dripping down at her shoulder.

I leaned down, licking up her blood. After she was clean, she stood up. She had me follow her to the kitchen. She started making something to eat when I hugged her from behind uncomfortably. I saw it on TV so I wanted to try it out. She leaned back into me and I looked down at her hands. She was making a sandwich. It was a whole wheat sandwich with mustard and chicken lunch meat. It was a thin sandwich, I must admit.

"Why don't you put anything else on it?" I asked over her right shoulder.

Cat shrugged and said, "I'm a picky eater. Unless you make me food. But your food is good."

I nodded, slowly. She gave me a kiss when she turned to me with her sandwich in both her hands.

I smirked down at her. She giggled. She turned back to the counter and put her sandwich down to clean up her mess. I stepped back as she tried to get to the refrigerator. She ate in the dining room where I sat with her. After that we did our homework.

That night she snuck in my room to sleep next to me.


	8. Chapter 8

I Can Only Protect You

A few days passed and Cat and I were known throughout the school as the next big couple. Jade and Beck were still the most popular couple, but I had proven that I would protect Cat. No matter the obstacle, I would take care of her.

It was a Wednesday and I was at school with Cat in the hallway sitting up against the row of lockers beneath Tori's. Jade had walked up with Beck, underneath his right arm to ask me a question, but before that could happen, I immediately stuck my right forearm out to block a red balloon full of water from hitting both Cat and I. Instead of hitting both of us, it burst against my arm and only got my right side wet. Cat gasped at what had just happened and Beck and Jade just stared down at me in shock. I took my left arm from around Cat's waist then kissed her forehead. I stood up and looked over at the boy that had thrown the balloon. I smelt him in the air. I knew what he was. And he knew what I was.

Jade pushed Beck away from her when she grew her fangs out. She may not have been able to smell other Vampires, but she could damn well smell him.

I grew my fangs out also just as she walked up to my left side. My hands turned gray and my fingers grew sharp claws out of the tips. I hissed at the boy and he just smirked at us.

"Aww," He chuckled, "You two have become friends now?"

Jade hissed before I did and growled, making a loud clicking noise as she did so. She was saying something. It was an old tongue spoken by the elders. It was made up of growling and clicking the back of ones throat. It was a tongue taught by the bats so that Vampires could understand them. Not many people knew the language, but those who did had wealthy parents or masters.

"Should we kill him?" Jade asked in the Ancient Language.

I started to speak it as well, "We can't do that here. There are too many human."

"Then let's force him someplace else," Jade clicked louder in anger.

The boy glared at us. "Stop speaking your clickity click language," He demanded.

I told Jade to follow my lead and ran at the boy as quickly as I could so that none of the humans could see me. Jade followed after knocking the boy down to the ground as she did so. When we made it the top of a building, Jade was chuckling at what she had done.

"Did you see what I did?" She asked with a laugh. "Punk bitch totally deserved that shit." She seemed to enjoy that.

I started to laugh with her. That is until I was tackled to the ground by a big hairy brute of a werewolf. I grabbed onto his top and bottom jaw as he went to bite me. He wasn't the boy from before. His scent was different.

"Jade, get this thing off of me!" I shouted trying to get my legs underneath the werewolf's stomach so I could push him off.

Jade ran up behind him and wacked him with a cinderblock she found off to the side. He pulled his mouth away from me and turned to her, standing on his hind legs. He stood what looked to be about seven and a half to eight feet tall. I was only five foot eight so there was quiet the height difference after I stood up. Jade was about my height and she looked a bit worried.

The wolf walked toward Jade and I found that the perfect time to get him in the back. I used my claws on both of my hands to grab onto his back and dig them into his skin. The wolf howled in pain and tried to get me off of his back by reaching behind him. He couldn't reach me however. I pulled my right hands claws out and moved it to a different spot before digging them back in. Jade jumped onto his front and bit onto the right side of his neck. He grabbed her sides and tried to yank her off of him, but she had also dug her talons into him. I bit into the left side of his neck to bring him down onto his hands. Jade still clung to him until he fell onto her. I got off of them and she pushed him off of her. She had blood running out of the corners of her mouth and down her chin and so did I.

We looked at the body. He was still alive, but he lost enough blood to pass out.

"Can you help me get this guy to my house?" I asked after wiping my mouth with the back of my forearm.

"Why?" Jade asked, licking her lips.

"I'm going to tie him up and ask a few questions," I said then walked over to the body. The wolf turned into its human form showing that it really wasn't that boy at school. "I just need you to open a few doors to my house."

Jade sighed, but agreed. I picked up the boy onto my back then ran with Jade to my house. I had her open the front door and another door that was deep in my house. I didn't let Cat go in it when I was showing her around. It was locked and I always kept it locked, but I never showed her what was inside. Jade opened the door and walked down the stairs of the room. The stairs were made of silver and so were the walls and floors. Even the inside of the door was plated in silver. I walked with her down to the bottom of the stairs and showed her the silver cages and shackles that I had. The cages were large and heavy, but I still bolted them to the floors. Chains also ran from every top corner of the cage to the floors with a silver bolt to keep them tight. The shackles hung from the ceiling for the wrists and there was also some on the ground for the ankles. I had Jade put shackles on the boy because I didn't think he could get out of them. The whole room was made of silver and no wolf has ever escaped it before. Unless they were dead, but that's a whole different story. He was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists when we left the room.

I locked the door with an old silver skeleton key and turned to Jade. "Let's go wash off," I said looking at her blood stained chin and neck.

I walked her to the only bathroom in my house that had a mirror then started to wash myself off in the sink. I had taken my shirt off then started to wash my pale skin off. Jade watched my though the mirror as I bent over the sink and put my hand in the water then rub the water over my chin, neck and chest. There was blood all over me when that wolf fell.

"You know," Jade said leaning back against the wall behind me and a little to my left, "You're kind of hot."

I stopped rubbing the water on my chest and looked at her though the mirror. "What does that mean?" I asked. I was a bit slow on my slang. "That I have hot skin? I am a vampire. Fresh blood makes my skin warm."

"No," Jade said then walked up behind me. She stepped to my left and continued to look at me through the mirror. "You're sexy. Hot means sexy."

I turned to her and looked into her eyes glaring. "That's a stupid slang word," I stated.

Jade rolled her eyes then stared at my face for a bit. She then, out of nowhere, tackles me against the wall to the right of the mirror. She grew her fangs out and started kissing over my neck. The blood that was on her chin and neck was dry, but I could feel it rub onto me. Her fangs grazed my neck and I gasped.

"What the hell, Jade?" I asked with my eyebrows scrunched and my hands on her shoulders. Her hands were on my sides, squeezing me and keeping me against the wall.

"Shut up," Jade demanded, growling. "I know it's been a while since you've had sex. It's been a while for me, too."

"But, Cat," I said before I had gasp at Jade's front teeth pinching my skin.

"You don't need to tell Cat," Jade growled. "Just like I don't need to tell Beck."

I felt Jade's knee push between my thighs and rub against my crotch. Again, I gasped at what she did. That's when I knew I wanted it. I knew that Cat and I weren't going to have sex. At least not for a while. Even then I could be killed. I'm just lucky Jade was the only Vampire around Hollywood.

"Fine," I said. "But there are no toys in this house."

Jade pulled her mouth from my neck to look me in the eyes. She rolled her eyes and said, "We need to go to my place then."

Jade grabbed my left hands wrist then pulled me out of my house to run me to her house. She pushed the door open quickly turned to me, invited me in then pulled me in quickly. "Master!" Jade called out. "I'm going to my room! Don't bother me!"

"Who is in my house?" someone asked from a different room. Jade stopped and I bumped into her back on the way up the stairs.

"A friend," Jade stated. "Don't worry, she's ok."

"Don't lie to me Jade!" the person from the other room shouted.

"I'm not!" Jade yelled back then pulled me up the stairs.

Jade pulled me into a room, shut the door behind me then pushed me to the bed. I looked up at her, propping myself on my forearms to look up at her. Jade went to a dresser and pulled out a toy that was shaped like a penis with straps hanging from it. Jade undressed herself in front of me. I started to panic. What was I doing? I was with Cat. But Jade was right there and I wanted it so badly. I just got something right in my life, though. It was exactly what I wanted, too.

"Jade," I sighed out looking at her beautifully pale body, "I can't do this. I can't mess up again."

Jade looked down at me like, "Are you kidding me?"

"I don't know much about human relationships, but I do know that human's don't like it when you have sex with someone while you're together," I stated. "I'm sorry."

**A/N: Um, Yeah. It would be just awesome if people could tell me what they think of this story. I'm working on it slowly. That's mostly because... Well, I don't have an excuse. Sorry. So, I will be trying my best to finish this story up, but it's also going along with a different story that I might be posting sometime and I have to keep thinking back to it. Ugh. Writing with a headache sucks ass.**


	9. Chapter 9

I Can Only Protect You

Jade didn't go back to school, but I did. She called me a tease before, basically, kicking me out of her house. I made it to school and met Cat at my car. I had texted her and told her I would be there. School had just ended so I didn't have to be anywhere.

Cat got in and so did I. I drove us off to my house only to be asked a question when we got there. "Where did you go?"

I looked over at Cat as I pulled the car key out of the ignition. I said, "Jade and I were attacked." I said it like it was no big deal. Cat looked into my eyes looking a bit hurt. I noticed something on her face. It was a Band-Aid. I hadn't noticed it the entire ride? What kind of girlfriend was I? "What happened to you?" I asked leaning over to grab her chin and turn her head to my left to look at her left cheek where the Band-Aid was.

"That boy that threw the water balloon hit me," She said turning her head away from me and getting out of the car.

I followed after her as she went into the house. "Cat, I'm sorry," I said at the bottom of the stairs when she stood at the top.

She turned her head to look over her right shoulder, "I thought you said you'd protect me." Then she was gone. She had gone to her room and slammed the door behind her.

I messed up anyway. I refused to have sex with Jade and I was still punished.

I went up the stairs and stood outside her bedroom door. "Cat," I sighed, "I'm sorry. But I was trying to get him to follow me and instead of following me, like I wanted, he sent someone else after me." I put my forehead against the door and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I wanted to, really, but I couldn't."

There was no answer so I trudged off to my room. I didn't even bother shutting the door behind me when I entered the room. I just went over to my bed, fell face first on it then passed out. I woke up later with someone shaking my right shoulder. I rolled over to see who it was. Cat stood there with a fearful look on her face.

I sat up and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"There's someone in the house," Cat stated.

I immediately got out of bed to look around my house. I went down the stairs as I made my hands grow my claws out. I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary so I turned to Cat and asked, "Are you sure?"

Cat nodded and said, "I know there's someone in here. I heard something."

Just then I was hit by a clawed hand on the right side of my head. Cat screamed at that. I didn't smell anything different because it was the wolf I had put in my basement that had hit me. I didn't understand how he got out at first, but I'll save that for later. I had just turned onto my back when the wolf stepped over me and grabbed my neck with his monster sized hand. He picked me up off of the ground and slammed me into the wall he had smacked me into. I grabbed onto his thick wrist and clawed at it to try to get him off of me. I looked into his eyes and hissed bringing my fangs out.

The wolf roared in my face, showing me how wide he could get his mouth and how large every single tooth he had was.

At that moment the only thing I could think of was, "I hate that I'm going to have to show Cat what I am." Vampire true forms are hideous. I turn gray all over and my hair turns from its natural brown to black and it gets much longer than just my mid back. My top and bottom k-9's grow out over my top and bottom lips, my wings grow out of my back, and my feet split into three toes, two toes in front and one in back. My toes have large talons on them like a large bird of prey of some sort. It's ugly, really.

I had transformed and my shirt ripped in the back to let out my enormous, slightly torn up wings from previous fights. I smirked down at the wolf and surrounded both of us in my wings, pulling him closer to me so I could bite onto his neck even though his hand was on mine. I shredded his neck and tore open his jugular getting him to bleed out. Unfortunately, because of my spit and the extraordinary healing ability of the werewolf's body, he healed before he could die. He did however pass out.

I changed back into my human like form and sighed, rubbing my now bruised neck. Cat ran up to me from upstairs and hugged me around the neck. My arms opened at the sudden contact, but I hugged her back. She pulled away and her chest was covered in blood. I looked down at myself and saw that my shirt was soaked in the warm, red liquid.

"I thought you were going to die," Cat said still looking terrified.

I smirked and said, "It's pretty hard to kill me, Cat." I had her back away from the wolf. I picked him up in his werewolf form then carried him to the room I locked him up in. This time, I put him in a cage and nailed a few small silver spikes into him, one in each shoulder to minimize arm strength, one in each thigh to minimize leg strength, and one in the left side of his neck to minimize the strength of his neck and jaw.

Cat was watching me as I did this to the werewolf and every time I put a spike into his body, Cat would flinch. After I was done, I walked Cat out of the room and went to the bathroom after locking the door. It was the same bathroom I went to after the first time I was attacked by that wolf. I stripped my body of the bloody shirt I was wearing and threw it into the bathtub. Cat walked in and watched me wash off my front like I had when Jade was with me. Cat stood by, waiting for me to finish with myself. We both went up the stairs, but, instead of going to her room; Cat followed me after I said good night. I turned to her outside of my door and questioned her with my eyes.

"I want to sleep in there with you," Cat said looking down at the floor in front of her.

I looked at her for a about a minute before letting her inside by stepping to my left. Cat went into the room and I followed after her. She climbed into my large bed and I did, too. She turned to me on her left side while I faced her on my right side with my eyes closed.

"Willa," Cat said, getting my attention. I opened my eyes to her looking down at me from sitting up. I closed my eyes then grunted, telling her that I was listening. "Jade called me and told me something today while you were asleep."

My eyes shot open and I sat up. "What did she say?" I asked immediately.

Cat jumped back a bit, but turned her head to look into her lap. "She said that you were going to do dirty things with her. But you changed your mind."

I growled then turned my head in the opposite direction that she was in. I closed my eyes then relaxed my shoulders, realizing that I should have told her as soon as I got in the car with her. "I was going to and I did change my mind. I'm sorry."

Cat hugged me around the neck tightly. "Why are you sorry?" Cat asked then pulled away to look me in the very wide, somewhat shock filled eyes. "You didn't do anything with her, right?"

I nodded. "I didn't touch her," I said.

"Then don't be sorry," Cat demanded, hugging me again. She got in my lap and hugged me around the neck even tighter. She wasn't wearing a bra and she didn't have any pants on. She had underwear, but no pants.

I slowly put my arms around the little red-haired girl's waist. My hug was loose, but she scooted even closer to me so that her stomach was pressed against me as well as her groin. Her legs went around my waist and she let out a sigh into my right ear that her mouth was next to. What was she thinking? Did she know what she was doing to me? She must have. Nobody does that on accident.

"Cat," I said, "listen, I'm tired and I need rest."

"No rest," Cat said seductively. I knew she knew what she was doing. "I want you to touch me."

"Cat?" I asked unsure if I should.

"Please?" she asked. "I just want to be touched by you. Just once."

It was possible at the time for a vampire to be killed for even liking a human the way I did. Caroline and Jade didn't mind. Caroline once had a human lover and Jade had Beck so they could keep secrets like that. But if anyone else found out they would possibly turn me in and have me executed for it.

"Please, Willa?" Cat asked. "Please?"

I couldn't say no. I had Cat remove her arms from my neck with the help of my hands wrapping around her wrists so I could get to her neck. She moaned when I grew my fangs out and grazed them against her tender skin. I bit down and she jerked a bit out of pain. I moved my right hand to the front of her panties between her legs and rubbed over them to touch her though them.

She jumped a bit then said, "Slow down, this is my first time."

Her first time and she trusted it with me? She was serious, but I didn't know why she wanted to trust it with me.

I nodded anyway and kept going, moving my hands to her hips. I rolled us over, getting her on her back with her head on the pillows. She was breathing roughly with blood only smeared on her neck. I had shrunk my fangs and was lapping it up when Cat went for my bra. I had left my shirt in the bathroom so she had access to them easily. She took it off then threw it to the side. With her warm, soft hands she touched them carefully. She was trying not to be too fast.

She giggled and said, "I've never touched anyone else's boobs." She kneaded them like bread then giggled again, "They're so soft."

I kissed down her neck to her shirt and asked if I could take it off of her. She stopped touching my breasts then nodded, blushing. I took it off, getting her to raise her arms so it could be removed. She had small breasts. They weren't too small, but they were smaller than mine. I leaned down and licked her right nipple. Her breathing hitched and I looked up at her. My fangs grew out and I sucked on her nipple. Cat put her hands on the back of my head, tangling her fingers in my hair. I pulled my mouth away from her chest then went for her lips. She kissed me, using her hands to deepen the kiss. I bit her bottom lip and it started to bleed. I licked it and it healed. Cat raised her chin to get me to look at her neck. I licked from her left side's collar bone all the way up to her jaw.

"Bite me again," Cat breathed out uneasily. I smirked and bit into her neck. She sighed and removed her hands from my hair to move them down to the back of my neck. She laced her fingers together as I sucked against her neck.

My hands were on her hips and I was leaning over her small, beautiful body. Pulling away as the healing process of her neck was about finished, my fangs shrunk again. Cat giggled seeing that her blood was on my lips. She used her left hands index finger to wipe it off. I looked at her finger as she showed it to me and licked the blood off.

"Are you ready to go farther?" I asked, looking deep into her eyes. Cat nodded. I moved my right hand to the inside of her thighs. She opened them further than she had and let me put my hands down the front of her panties. She closed her eyes and put her nose in the air with a squeak escaping her lips.

I dipped my middle finger into her and touched her directly. She gasped opening her eyes. She looked down at me and I kissed her, continuing to touch her. My finger went into her and she jerked her hips. I used my other hand that was still on her hip to keep her in place.

She pulled away from me, blushed and looking me in the eyes. I rubbed against her walls and pushed up against her g-spot with my fingers. Cat moaned and groaned at the feeling I was making her have. Eventually, she climaxed in her underwear, breathing roughly.

"Cat," I said staring deep into her eyes. She looked up into mine. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and giggled, hugging me around the neck and pulling me down to lay on her. "Can I touch you now?" she asked.

My eyes grew wide and I pulled away. "You want to touch me?" I asked.

Cat nodded. "Please, I've never done it before," Cat stated, begging a bit.

I shook my head then lied down on top of her. She asked me why and I told her because I was tired so we just fell asleep.

I had fallen asleep after her, staying up for a little while longer. I just held her with her back facing me. Cat was cute when she was sleeping, but that was not why I had stayed up. I was hoping that nobody was going to find out about what I did. Jade may not have been able to smell the Vampire on me, but she could smell human and wolf. I know she wouldn't tell, but if she could smell it that meant that true vampires could. And that could turn out wrong if they came through Los Angles.

**A/N: lynettecullen, when you wrote those many reviews on both I Can Only Protect You and Long Lost I was so very happy. You totally made writing these stories worth it. I'm glad someone truly likes my stories. Unless you're lying to me... I hope you aren't. That would make me sad. You made me so happy. For reals. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I Can Only Protect You

Going to school after kind of having sex with Cat was a bit weird. I sat next to her with her head on my shoulder on the stairs. She sat to my left with her feet flat on the step below the one she was sitting on in her dark purple Vans. The short jean shorts she was wearing showed off her cute, smooth, white legs that she had her arms halfway around. Her light purple tank top and my slightly unzipped dark purple jacket that she wore let her cleavage show a little and because she had her head on my shoulder it was staring me in the face. I was trying to stare at a book in my lap however so I wasn't glancing at them. I sighed after a bit and closed the book. Cat looked up at me and put her left hand on my right cheek to get me to look down at her. I looked into her big, beautifully sparkling, brown eyes and leaned down to kiss her like her eyes and lips begged me to do. She pulled away when she heard someone clear their throat behind us.

She turned to look at them, still facing me, and smiled up at Tori, Andre, and Robbie and his puppet.

"Hi you guys," Cat greeted, waving to them with her right hand while her left was on my left shoulder. She looked around them with her eyes only and asked, "Where's Beck and Jade?"

"Beck and Jade are on their way," Tori sighed pointing behind her with her right hands thumb.

Just as Tori put her hand down, Beck and Jade came from the right side hallway. Jade looked to me immediately as she stepped down from the first step. She had smelled me. I turned my head away from her quickly and looked back to my book, flipping it open quickly, acting as if I was distracted. She walked up behind Cat and I with Beck and everyone next to her.

"So," Jade chuckled. "Willa, you do anything fun lately?"

I froze and Cat turned to me. I shook my head quickly. What was I worried about? It's not like she cared.

"Oh, come on," Jade smirked, crossing her arms, "Nothing?"

I shook my head again and stood taking my book under my right arm and Cat's right hand in my left hand. I dragged her off and took her up the stairs to class. Jade didn't seem angry that I blew her off and had sex with Cat. But I guess seeing Jade naked when I was with Cat made me not want to see her at all. I walked into a door next to the class we had next and looked to the door with a glare.

"Why'd you drag me over here?" Cat asked.

"Jade can smell you on me," I stated, growling. Cat was confused. "Your smell stuck to me last night and she can smell it."

Cat nodded slowly, kind of understanding. I looked down at her for a second and that's when the door opened. Jade walked in and smirked at both of us. I looked up at her and she chuckled. "Hey, Willa, listen," She said. "You're really sneaky for doing that, you know." I just glared at her. "Don't be mad, I had to tell her. Anyway, I don't care that you had sex with her, but I was just wondering since you told me you didn't have any toys. How did you two do it?"

Cat piped in, "She just used her fingers."

I looked down at Cat surprised she would say such a thing.

Jade laughed. She reached to her left side and pulled out a box from her book bag. "I think you should have this then," She chuckled, handing it to me, then left Cat and me in the bathroom.

I looked down at the box and Cat gasped at it. I sighed and hunched when I saw what it was; a dildo. Really Jade?

I threw it into my backpack, making my bag look bulky. Cat and I left the bathroom awkwardly hoping nobody suspected anything weird.

After school, I went home with Cat. Cat ate, I drank, and we did our homework. Cat slept in my room that night.

Nights later I was in the basement, having almost forgot about the wolf. He was still in his wolf form when I walked in. I smirked at him as I approached the cage with my arms crossed. He looked up at me, snorted then looked down at the floor of the cage.

"So, wolf," I started. "You're here, in Vampire territory. Why is that?" I asked.

There was no answer from him.

"Can you not answer?" I asked, raising my right eyebrow at him.

He raised his head to look at me. He shook it the dropped his head.

I scoffed. Stupid dog had his vocal cords removed. Seems he was either a loud mouth or he was a traitor.

"Can you sign?" I asked dropping my arms to my sides.

He looked up at me again. That time he nodded.

"Tell me then, Dog. Why did you come after me instead of that boy?"

The wolf signed to me that he was told to. If he was told to and obeyed, he was one of two things; a soldier or a slave. With the concerns of the vocal cords he was possibly a slave.

"I see…" I trailed off, thinking some. He was strong and willing which meant he was used to do dirty work. He had scars all over his body which meant he fought quite a bit. He was most likely a traitor abused after being found out and kept alive. "You're a traitor?" I asked. He nodded. "And what happens if I let you go?"

He signed that he would be killed for failing to kill me. I nodded slowly to his reply.

"What if you worked for me?" I asked.

Just because I hated the thought of a wolf didn't mean I didn't want a slave of my own. He was strong. And obviously loyal.

He signed that he would be hunted down by the king's men. To that I told him I would protect him. The only thing he had to do was work for me. If he didn't obey me, I would kill him myself. He agreed knowing full well that I could kill him if he did decide to go against me. I let him out of the cage and he asked me to take the spikes out from underneath his healed skin. I tore them out and he followed me out of the silver room to a room up the stairs of the house. I gave him a room and told him not to do anything that would make me slit his throat open. He nodded and I closed the door behind me as I left the room.

I went into my room to find Cat lying on my bed snoring lightly. I climbing in behind her and she cuddled up to me. I fell asleep.

The next morning I heard Cat scream from down the stairs. I got up quickly and ran into the kitchen where I smelt her. She was holding her left hand's wrist with her right hand. I hurried up to her and she held her hand up to me. I looked down at it and saw glass stuck in her hand. The ground was covered in it. I had her get on the island and I started to pull out the glass. She hissed every time I slid a piece of glass out of her skin. When it was all out, I licked over her hand to get it to heal. She got off of the counter and went to pick up the glass. I got her to stop and shook my head at her. I picked up the glass myself and gave her a kiss after throwing it away.

Cat screamed again as she looked to the archway of the kitchen. The wolf was standing there looking at us both.

"Cat," I said, getting her attention. Cat looked at me with terror in her brown eyes. "Cat, don't worry. He's not going to hurt either of us."

Cat looked at me, then to him, then back to me. She was confused.

The wolf walked in and signed if he could possibly get something to eat. I nodded and he walked in even farther. He made it to the fridge and pulled out some meat. It turns out that he was an amazing cook because Cat was walking around the house when the Wolf offered her some food after he made it. She ate it reluctantly, but she told me that she couldn't resist his, and I quote her, "Cute, doggie face."

He was a good wolf, seeming to be grateful that I left him alive. A few days later and he was comfortable around us and we were comfortable around him. For some reason, however, he wasn't able to change out of his wolf form. He told me that he was a special kind of werewolf that didn't have a human form. I was curious at first, but ignored it after thinking that vampires had the same kind of people. He stayed at the house while Cat and I went to school. He cleaned the house and cooked Cat food while we were out. I told him that he didn't have to, but he had signed to me that he felt he needed to be useful in the house. I just let him do what he wanted.

He proved to me that he was a good enough slave when I was in the bedroom with Cat and a wolf decided it would be best to come into my house.

I kissed Cat's neck and she giggled at my light touch on her hips. Her arms were around my shoulders so she could pull me closer to her. I bit down on her neck and she gasped. She then moaned out for me to touch her. I didn't deny her that. I put my right hand down the front of her jeans and into her underwear to get to her very wet opening. Her breath hitched and she moaned out the held breath. I smirked at her cute, pleased face.

There was the sound of something breaking on the outside of my room. Cat sat up, taking the blankets into her hands and covering herself up. I sat up and looked toward the door. The door was broken open and two wolves fell into my room. The slave wolf was on top, towering over the other wolf. I growled and the wolf looked up at me, growling back. The slave wolf bit down on the other wolf's neck and snapped it, killing him instantly.

I sighed as the salve wolf stood up straight and looked at both of us. He signed, asking what he should do with the body. I answered that he should take it down to the prisoner room and burn it. He nodded and grabbed the wolf's right leg in his left paw and dragged it out of my room. Cat was looking through my bedroom's door's opening, paralyzed with fear at what had just happened. She wasn't used to seeing death. Blood, yes, but not death. I scooted closer to her. She didn't move. I put my left arm around her shoulders and she jumped some. When she looked up at me she dug her face into my neck, putting her arms around my neck.

He was trustworthy alright. If he was willing to kill someone of his own kind then he was a good enough wolf for me.

It wasn't long for the war to be coming up on us.

**A/N: Review please! Also, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. I get writters block sometimes. Anyway, I'll try to get more chapters up soon. I already started on chapter 11, so... Yeah. I have a few more chapters until this story is done. Maybe. I have no idea anymore. Uh, yeah. So, review and tell me how you like it. It helps me a lot when people review. If you have any negative feelings toward this story, please, tell me. I wouldn't mind that at all. I need someone to tell me what's wrong with this. It would make my stories better, possibly. Thank you, you guys, for reading my story. :) Btw I hate this chapter so much. It's like everywhere because I was writting it over a long period of time. So, this chapter sucks. Makes me sad. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

I Can Only Protect You

The war was about two weeks away when I had Cat invite her friends over to my house. I was going to tell them what was going to happen.

Cat and I were in my car with Robbie, Andre, and Tori in the back. Tori was behind the passenger's seat, Andre was in the middle, and Robbie was behind me with Rex in his lap. Rex kept asking what was going on. When I became annoyed with it I yelled for him to "Shut the fuck up." Cat giggled, looking at me.

When I made it to my house I told everyone to get out as Beck pulled up in his truck with Jade next to him. Jade got out and mouthed to me if I was sure we should do what I wanted to do. I nodded. Cat ran over to my side of the car and took my right hand in her left. We walked inside and Jade dragged Beck to my side.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Jade asked in a whisper.

"If we don't, what are they going to do? You want them to be safe, right?" I asked.

"Beck yeah, but I couldn't care less about the others," Jade answered.

Cat looked over at her kind of shocked. I smiled down at Cat and said, "I care about you, Cat. Don't worry." I had become soft toward her. And I didn't care anymore.

Cat smiled up at me, happy once again. We brought everyone inside into my living room. The furniture was classy, like it was for rich, snobby people. It was the classic wealthy douchebag living room.

Everyone sat down while Jade, Cat, and I stood in front of everyone. Cat was looking up at me as I was looking at everyone on the couches and chairs. She was looking up at me interested in what I was about to say even though she had heard this talk before.

"Jade and I are Vampires," I said plainly. Everyone on the couches and chairs, except for Beck, looked at each other then started to laugh. I was serious and they stopped after realizing that I was. Jade and I grew our fangs out, looking at everyone. They all looked at us shocked that we were telling the truth. The fear that shown in everyone's eyes, except for Beck, was priceless. It almost made me laugh. "And there is a war coming up," I continued, "So, in the next two weeks we want you to get your immediate families together so you can hide out with one of my friends."

Everyone, including Beck, started talking to everyone around them. They were confused.

Beck stood up and walked to Jade slightly hunched, "Jade, is there really going to be a war?"

Jade nodded, "Yeah."

"And you weren't going to tell me about this?" Beck asked standing up straight.

"I was, but I just didn't want to," Jade sighed. Beck and Jade started to talk more and more, so they had to leave for a minute.

Everyone else was stuck with me. They asked me all of these questions and I answered them truthfully. The werewolf, that I found his name out to be Gerald, walked in, not realizing that there were humans about.

Everyone looked at him and gasped, trying to back up, away from him. He held a platter of food in his paws.

"Gerald, these are Cat's friends," I said. Gerald nodded then brought the platter over to the coffee table.

The signed to me, saying, "I made this when I heard you walk in. I will make more for your friends."

I thanked him then he left. The platter had fancy cheese and crackers. I told everyone to eat if they felt like it. Andre dug in, of course.

Gerald walked in later with more. I introduced him to everyone and they got used to him quickly after Jade and I came out. Gerald then asked me if I wanted him to leave. I told him he could go anywhere he liked, except for my room. I didn't want him going in there without me in there. I had important stuff in there.

Even though he was a good guy, my stuff should never be touched by someone else. Cat was never going to touch my stuff because I told her to never do it and she listens to me.

"You're going to hide out with us right?" Cat asked, holding my right hand with both of her hands. I looked down at Cat and she smiled, hopeful. I gave her a sad, but serious, look. Her smile faded and she pulled her hands from mine. "I see," she turned her back to me. "So, you're just going to leave me?"

"I have to so I can protect you," I answered. "I'll be back to be with you after the war is over." It was possible at that time for it to be a lie. I was going into very real danger and death was easily achieved in a fight like a war. Cat didn't turn back around. I hugged her from behind. "This is the only thing I can do to protect you, Cat."

Cat turned to me through my hug and she said looking up at me, "You can stay with me and take care of me that way."

I leaned down and kissed her softly. When I pulled away she looked into my eyes looking adorable. Even if it was at the wrong time, she was absolutely cute. "Cat, listen, I can't just stay with you. This fight, it's important to my kind. If I don't fight I'll be called a coward."

She looked at me. It was like I was being stared down by a cute little devil with the way she was staring at me. Her big brown eyes hurt me when they were sad. I leaned down again, closing my eyes, to kiss her once more. She closed her eyes and kissed me back.

When I pulled away I said, "You'll be with a good friend of mine. She's not fighting so she agreed to take care of you and your friends for me."

"Why isn't she fighting?" Cat asked.

I answered, "She had an accident in the last war and can't fight for a long period of time like she used to. But she can take care of you and your friends."

Cat gave me a hug and I smiled at her. Cat sighed and said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

I put my arms around her. "I know you don't. But I'm not all soft and mushy like you are. I can protect myself."

Cat smiled, pulled away from me then poked my stomach. "You are soft and mushy, though," she laughed.

I smiled down at her and hugged her tightly around the shoulders. "I love you, Cat. And I will come back to see you."

It's true that I did love her. But, like I said before, the coming back part could have been a possible lie. I mean, Vampires were very strong and because of a really old medicine that allowed our kind to walk in sunlight we've had some moderations in our DNA. My spit, for example, didn't have healing properties until I took the potion. Some people had additions to their body like a tail of some sort or extra fingers and toes. Luckily, I had something useful. Tails could be useful, but not the fingers and toes.

I started to pack some things for a trip to a meeting that I had to be at. Cat was sitting on my bed watching me pack a side pack with some clothes when Jade tapped at my bedroom window. I looked over at Jade and sighed, dropping what I had in my hand and going over to the window to let her inside. She climbed in and walked over to my bed. Jade sat next to Cat and put her arm around her shoulders smirking at her.

"You gonna be ok while Willa is gone for a couple days?" Jade asked.

"I'll have Gerald," Cat smiled up at her.

I stopped packing for a second to say, "About Gerald, Cat." Cat looked up at me. "He's going to be with me."

Cat's smile faded. "Then I'm going to be alone?"

"No, of course not," I answered her, sitting on the other side of Cat. "I'm having a friend take care of you."

"Who?" Cat asked.

There was a knock coming from down the stairs. "That's probably her," I sighed. I got up and went down the stairs to open the door.

Caroline was at my door, wearing normal clothing. I asked her if she wanted to come in and she smiled at me and entered my home. Immediately she stopped once she was inside. She looked up at me with her fangs out.

"Why is there a wolf in your house?" she asked.

I sighed, "You see, there's this wolf and he's kind of on our side now." Caroline put her fangs away and looked up the stairs at Cat and Jade who stood there. She looked back at me with a questioning stare. "Caroline, that's Cat and Jade," I said pointing at each of them.

Caroline smiled at me. She gave me this smile that was like she knew what I did. Cat walked down the stairs and took my hand then, with her free hand that had the long sleeve of my dark purple jacket covering it, covered her mouth and bit down on the sleeve. It was cute.

"You're the girl she came to see me for huh?" Caroline smiled at Cat.

Cat giggled. "Are you going to stay with me?"

Caroline looked up at me and I nodded down at her. "I guess I am."

"I just need you to take care of Cat while I'm gone," I said.

Once I was ready to go, Gerald and Jade followed me to the outside of my house. It was late at night, so Gerald was allowed to leave the house. I kissed Cat good-bye and we were off. Jade and I each had side bags with clothes in them just in case we would have to stay the night. Gerald didn't need clothes seeing as he was covered in hair and clothes would irritate him because of all of the hair. We ran down streets and jumped on the occasional roof. When we made it to the house that the meeting was to be held all of the vampires around the house looked at Gerald and hissed at him. I told them to stay back and walked Gerald inside with Jade and me. Once the meeting started I walked into a large room and stood in the back with Gerald and Jade next to me. My arms were crossed and a scowl was spread on my face. The oldest member of the meeting stood from a leather chair at a desk at the other end of the room.

"Willa!" he called. Looking at him, I grunted telling him I was listening. "What is that," he then pointed at Gerald, "doing here?"

"He has a name," I sighed. "And he works for me now."

"And how do you know he's safe?" the elder asked, glaring at me as if I had done something wrong which I had.

"If he goes back to his kind, he would be killed. He's a traitor to his kind and can't speak because of it," I answered. "He's been nothing but loyal to me."

The elder snorted angrily, "Fine, but keep it away from me."

I looked up at Gerald to see if that talk between the Elder and I had fazed him. He looked down at me and thanked me for protecting him.

"Anyway, this war, it's the only way to keep those damned dogs out of our side of the world," The Elder spoke, sitting down once again. "The King is with his attendant in Seattle right now and he's sent a few bats telling us that he's conducting the main battle there. But he knows that there are wolves in other parts of our side of the world so he wants groups outside of the main battle to fight them. Kill as many as you can. Don't hold back."

One man shouted, "For the King!" and so everyone else did too. Jade, Gerald and I looked at each other however. When I looked back to the Elder he had a map out and a list of names and where they were going to be in the battle.

Jade and I were in the same group. It was in a residential area of LA and we were just supposed to wait there for werewolves to walk by.

The Vampire community in LA televised the war being in place two days before it started. The humans were told to evacuate to the nearest shelter where the vampires would take care of them. Most of the humans were skeptical of the vampires taking care of them, but the authorities of LA who had been working with the Vampires for a very long time told the humans to do what the Vampires said.

**A/N: There. That's a much better chapter, yes? Yes. Anyway, please review. It makes me happy to see that I have them. Um... Yeah. I've been writing a lot lately. I even have the next Chapter and I will post it right after I post this one. :P I'm awful for making you wait for this one, though. If you even like this story. I hope you do. I like it when people like my hard work.**


	12. Chapter 12

I Can Only Protect You

I took everyone and their families to Caroline's house. She had fixed it up just for them. And made it sound proof. Cat walked into the house behind me along with everyone else and their families. I called Caroline from up the stairs. She came down and looked at all of the humans. There were a lot of humans. She looked down at me and sighed.

"I had no idea there would be so many," Caroline said, walking down the steps with her hand grazing a hand rail.

"I told you the humans had families," I replied. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Anyway, these are the ones I need you to take care of."

She had them choose rooms for themselves and walked me into the basement that once only had a table. It was stocked with food and water that could keep them all fed for months.

"All of your money bought what you wanted, see?" Caroline said. I nodded to it and we went back up the stairs. "And don't worry. I have enough blood to sustain myself so I won't attack your precious humans."

"Good. If I see even one mark on Cat I won't hesitate to tear your head off of your body," I said then went through her basement door before her. Cat was in the living room with everyone else. I walked in and said this: "This is where you're all staying until the war is over. Caroline, the one who will be watching over you all for me, has washed her house over with something that acts as a werewolf repellant which should keep the wolves away. If a wolf breaks through the repellant there is a sliver plated room which is the basement. Go in there if there is a wolf trying to get in and shut the door and lock it. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah," Andre said. "Where are you going to be?"

"She's going to be fighting for all of you," Caroline said, holding a glass of blood in her hand.

Jade got Beck to let go of her and said as she walked up to me, "Yeah, and that means we should get going."

I looked to a grandfather clock and saw that it was nearly one in the afternoon. We did have to get going. Cat ran up to me, pushing passed Robbie and his family to get to me. Her arms went around my neck and hugged me tightly, pressing her entire body up against mine. I put my arms around her waist and looked back at her family. She begged me to bring them with her. I finally agreed after the hour and a half of begging, telling her that I thought it was a mistake to let them stay in the same house as her again.

I looked right at her father when I said, "If you put a hand on Cat while I'm gone, you won't have to worry about the wolves coming for you."

Cat pulled away from me just enough to have her hands on my shoulders and to look into my eyes. I looked down at her. She got on her toes and I leaned down, kissing her. I pulled away and told her I would be back for her. She nodded, starting to cry. I hugged her tightly one more time before pulling away again and turning to Jade.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed. Jade nodded and we went for the door. As I walked to it I said to Caroline, "Take care of Cat or your head will be mine."

That night Jade, Gerald and I along with about fifteen other vampires stood in the area we were assigned. Unfortunately, as the hours passed, I could smell all of the wolves that were running the empty streets. And there were a lot of them. It only took about five seconds after I started to smell them for them to smell us. That's when we were attacked.

I looked to my left and saw Jade being overpowered by a large, black wolf with blood red eyes. I ran to her as fast as I could and grew my claws out, letting my skin turn gray in color all the way up my forearm. I bashed the back of the wolf's head in and Jade pushed him off of her with her feet. I turned around after taking in a large breath through my nose. When I did, I swung my arm and got the neck of a brown wolf that seemed to be a teenager. He was not as large as the older ones were which meant he was about sixteen or so in age. He fell to the ground and I was immediately thrown over his body and onto the cement. There was a very large hand on the back of my head, making me look at the ground. The hand started to twist my neck and before I could feel it snap, I was free of the hand of a werewolf. Jade stood behind me with a large smirk on her face.

Hours of fighting and Gerald, Jade, and I plus only a fraction of the people we started with were left. It was mostly the older vampires that had been unharmed. The younger ones weren't skilled enough and were either dead or severely injured. Jade was still alive only because of Gerald and I kept saving her ass.

We had to hide at some point, each of us taking a live younger member of our group with us. I had to heal the injuries while everyone else kept guard of us. It was awkward when I healed Jade however.

"You must be good with your tongue," Jade smirked. I looked up at her from licking her left arm and sighed, continuing to lick it. "Does Cat know you're good with your tongue?"

"Jade," I said when I pulled away from her healing arm, "Stop talking to me like that."

"Oh, come on," Jade laughed looking to her arm that was completely healed. "You totally wanted me before you went off and did Cat instead."

I grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall she was leaning against as hard as I could. "Don't ever speak of that again," I growled. I pushed off of her and walked away further into the abandoned apartment complex.

As soon as I turned a corner I was greeted by a clawed, furry hand colliding with my stomach. I looked up at the many Wolves that were staring down at me. I was hit in the back of the head then from a wolf that had climbed the railing behind me. How did I not smell them? How was it not detectable? I did not know that answers. And it was unfortunate.

I was in a cell when I woke up. Jade and the others were surrounding me. I was tied up against a wall with my wrists held above my head with my elbows bent at a ninety degree angle.

"Willa?" Jade said, standing from my right, after leaning up against the wall I was chained up against. She walked to the front of me and raised my head putting her hands on my cheeks and made me look at her. "Willa, are you alright?"

"My fucking head hurts," I groaned. I shook my head to get her hands away from me. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You were hit in the head by a wolf and we were all captured," Jade said then backed away from me. She was fiddling with her hands.

"What else happened?" I asked. The nervous and stressed look that was stuck on her face meant she was hiding something from me.

"I think it would be better if you didn't know," Jade said.

Gerald stood from sitting in front of me but behind Jade. He stood behind her and a little to her left then signed that the wolves that brought me in had decided to touch me in a sexual way while I was knocked unconscious.

"And you thought it would have been better that I didn't know?" I hissed the started pulling at the cuffs around my wrist. There was an electric shock that went all throughout my body as I pulled at them. I started to grunt and yell as I pulled at the cuffs as hard as I could; ignoring the pain the stupid cuffs were giving me. My wrists started to char then started to bleed. "These fucking things! Get them off of me!" I pulled and pulled, eventually breaking them off of me. I fell to the ground and Jade walked up to me to try to help me up. I pushed her hands away from me and stood up by myself. "Those sick fucks will pay from what they did to me!" I walked up to the bars of the cell and pulled at them, getting the same burning, agonizing pain I got from the cuffs in my hands. Eventually I got the bars open and after I yanked my hands away from the bars the burnt skin peeled off, leaving my hands pink and raw. I licked my hands as I walked through the open bars and had them heal.

Wolves from all over ran to me and I grew my claws out and tore their necks open so wide that they couldn't heal in time and bled out before my eyes. Every wolf that ran over to me was welcomed with my claws. The bodies kept stacking up and up and even the other Vampires that were locked up with me started to attack also. I made it to a basement and started to scratch my way through a gas tank, sparks coming from the metal with a few strikes that I made. One arm after another I used my claws to cut my way through the metal. When I had made it through the metal, the gas spewed out in a mist that started to flow into the room. Jade ran into the basement with everyone else.

"Get out of here," I said watching the stairs they had run down.

"We're trapped down here and the wolves are coming," Jade said, glaring at me like I had done something stupid. Maybe I had.

"There's a window over there," I ticked my head to my right where there was a window. "Jump through there. I'll be right out."

Jade watched me as Gerald lightly pushed her to the window. It was small, but big enough for Gerald, who was pretty large, to just barely squeeze though. Everyone crawled out and I watched as about forty or fifty wolves ran into the room. I struck the metal once more and the sparks that came from the metal ignited the gas and the room went up in flames. I was already charred. It didn't really matter at that point that before I could jump out of the window that my left leg caught on fire. I made it out of the room in one piece, however.

"Gerald!" I called out crawling away from the flaming building and smell of burning fur and flesh. "Gerald!" I called again.

Gerald ran up to me and I asked him to help me up. He took my right hand that I held out and helped me to stand, but I fell to my hands and knees after trying to get to my feet. He picked me up and put me on his back, walking me away from the building.

"That was fucking awesome!" Jade laughed as she ran up next to us. "Wow, when you get angry, you really get angry, don't you?" Jade smirked then looked back at the building, running backward to see it.

I looked over at her and sighed. "Gerald," I closed my eyes, "Take me to Caroline's house. I need her help."

Gerald nodded and started to run. Jade and the rest of the vampires ran either next to him or behind him. My leg and wrists were still burnt and I needed to heal them, but I couldn't heal it with how tired I was. All of my energy went into getting down to the basement and opening the gas tank. I could barely crawl when I got out of there.

We had run for a while, only coming across a few wolves that Jade and the others easily took care of. When we had made it to the house I told Gerald and Jade to take me to the back while the others waited outside in the front. I was lowered to the two doors that led to the basement and I made my hand into a fist to knock on it lightly.

"Open the damn door," I said. There was no answer. "Caroline, I know you're down there. You're always down there."

The doors were pushed open from the bottom. They were heavy even to Caroline because she had the inside of them plated with silver for the war. When they were open I nearly became light headed and nearly fainted on her. She caught me and dragged me down the stairs to get to the bottom of the basement. Gerald and Jade followed after us. Jade closed the doors after she entered through them.

"Holy fuck," Caroline said, looking down at my charred wrists and fleshy, pink, peeling leg. "What happened to you?"

"I was captured and the fucking wolves had the bars and cuffs rigged," I coughed out. "I need blood, do you have any?"

"Yeah, hold on, it's up the stairs," Caroline said. "Stay with her, keep her sane for me."

Gerald and Jade nodded. I started to fade in and out of consciousness. I needed blood or I was going to attack someone. When Caroline ran back down the stairs, she held a bottle of blood in her hands while Cat and some of the others trailed behind her. Caroline handed me the open bottle and I started to drink.

When I was done, Cat was looking down at my wrists and leg as they started to heal due to the whole bottle of blood I decided to chug like a pro.

"What happened to you?" Cat said as she hugged me around the neck after getting on her knees next to me.

I put my arms around her waist. "The war happened to me," I laughed. I decided not to tell her about the wolves and the horrible mistake they made.

"You're going to be alright aren't you?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, of course," I smiled to her after I put my hands on her sides and lightly pushed her back away from me.

Cat smiled then gave me a kiss. I kissed her back.

That night when I was supposed to leave I gave her kiss and put her in bed. I was off again after that locking her bedroom door behind me, not wanting her father to get in and go after her.

**A/N: Yay! Anyway, review and junk 'cause I like it. Tell me what you like about it. Tell me what you don't like about it. Tell me stuff about this story that you want to point out to me. It would make me happy. Please? :3**


	13. Chapter 13

I Can Only Protect You

It had been a few months since I had seen Cat and I was going crazy. Gerald and Jade had made life somewhat sane, but I was just getting more and more angry and every time I would kill a wolf I would just hack into the body out of anger.

It had been after a wave of wolves and I was just letting the dead body of a wolf have it with my claws. Jade grabbed one of my arms and Gerald grabbed my other, stopping me from tiring myself out. I sighed and pulled my arms away from them out of annoyance and shrugged off the feeling.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just haven't seen girlfriend in a long period of time," I mumbled in anger. I kicked a body and sat on the ground.

We waited there for days. No wolves had come by for those days. A bat did however. It held a letter from an Elder that said Anju was found and that she had become Queen and had signed a treaty with the new Queen of the werewolves. It turns out that she had a girlfriend and she was a human named Sam. She made it possible that we could have human and Werewolf lovers. I went to go see her after the big war with Cat by my side.

Cat wore a cute dress that went to her knees. It was colorful. Magenta and other colors like it were all over it making her look very bright and cute. Her shoes were white Vans.

I wore black skinny jeans and a blank black shirt with my dark purple jacket over my shirt. It matched my Converse.

I took Cat to the Vampire's kingdom with me when I went to see Anju. Anju was in a meeting the moment we got there so we were allowed to go into her den were her Girlfriend was.

"Hey," Sam said standing from a couch. "I remember you." She had been talking to Cat. "You were at that party with the Panda and Kenan Thompson, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Cat shouted then giggled, looking up at me.

"Anju is in a meeting if you wanted to talk to her," Sam said, looking at me. "She should be out soon."

I nodded and we sat. Cat and Sam talked while I was waiting quietly. After sometime there was talking down the hall and I recognized the voice. It was somewhat soothing. I looked to the archway and saw her walk in. She was part Japanese, but none could really tell. She had moderately sized breasts and her hair was brown and every long. Her eyes were also brown and they were large.

When she saw me she smirked and said, "You son of a bitch. What are you doing here?"

I stood from my seat and walked over to her. "I heard you moved up on the royalty chain so I decided to stop by."

She opened her arms and I opened mine also. We were really good friends when we were younger.

"You will not believe what I had to go through to get here, though," She laughed after she pulled away.

"Believe me, I've been through some shit too," I laughed with her. "But I bet you can one up me. You always do."

"I bet I can too," She smirked. "But I say let's just put all that behind us. It's not that great."

We talked back and forth for hours telling each other about what was going on in our life. I talked about Cat and she talked about Sam. They were happy. She was still doing iCarly with her friends and still going to school. She had a normal life. Except she was a vampire at that point and she was living in a castle full of vampires. Cat was still human and one reason I was there was to ask Anju for a favor. I had asked Cat if she wanted to become like me. Jade kind of talked her into it, too. Jade kept telling her how it was so great to be a vampire and be beautiful for all eternity. I kept telling Jade to be quiet and that it was entirely Cat's decision. Cat interrupted me as I was scolding Jade to tell me she would. And so I went to the best person that knew about potions and medicines. One of Anju's relatives invented the medicine that allowed us to walk out in the sun so she knew quite a bit.

"She's still human?" Anju asked looking over to Cat who sat to my left as she sat to my right. I nodded. "Let me guess, you want to change that?" Anju had a smirk on as she lowered her chin and looked up at me.

Cat answered for me, "Yeah, we do."

"Well," Anju stood and started to walk away from me, "follow me then."

Cat looked up at me as I stood and grabbed my left hand with her right. When she stood up she looked down at herself to check her clothes then looked up at me and smiled. I looked down at her, seeing her hot of the corner of my eye, and smiled down at her. We followed behind Anju to get to her room. It was really big. I mean she was in a castle, but it was ridiculous how big her room was. She went to the closet and opened it, disappearing into it for a while before emerging from it. She gave me a bottle that was full of a blue colored liquid.

"Is that juice?" Cat asked excited like a little girl.

I held it up to the light that was coming through the window and looked at it. It was the real deal. "No, Cat. This isn't juice. It makes you into a vampire."

She giggled and clapped her hands, bouncing on her toes a little. "That's so cool."

"Oh, yeah," Anju said then went back into her closet to bring back a bottle of green liquid. "That one lets you walk in the sun."

I nodded remembering it fondly. I had to take it when I was about five. It tasted like crap, but burning out in the sun was worse. Burning at all was worse.

We went back to her den and talked for a little while more before Cat started to yawn. I smiled at Cat as she leaned her head on my right shoulder.

"I think we have to go," I said to Anju. Cat looked up at me and giggled quietly.

"It was nice to see you. And if you need more of that stuff just send a bat. I'll give you as much as you like. It's become a bit of a business now that humans are becoming comfortable around us Vampires," Anju smiled standing with me.

I gave her a hug and we were off to go home. I carried Cat on my back as I ran to get her home. The next morning she became like me. We then made love after that and made it official. Cat finally saw all of me and my scars from battles that I healed myself too late. She told all of her friends the day she went back to school about her becoming a vampire. Jade gave her a one armed hug and cheered. Everyone became a vampire after that when Jade and Cat told them how great it felt to be a vampire. To them it was great. They were half breeds. Full breeds had it harder, but that was different. And it didn't matter to me as much after I started loving Cat. The first time she drank blood was so cute. When she started to drink she was really thirsty so she drank really fast and it spilled out of the edges of her mouth. She looked so relieved after she drank it that I actually giggled at her cuteness. She caught me and giggled, too. I had licked the blood from the sides of her mouth to distract her, though. It was a few years later that Jade and Back got engaged.

I was watching Cat prance around in front of me wearing a very sexy black dress. She was very sexy in it. It was mid-thigh length and tight around her entire body. It had been a gift from Anju after I told her it was our anniversary a few days earlier.

"Cat, you are absolutely gorgeous," I smirked at her. She turned her back to me and looked over her left shoulder. She shook her hips at me. She knew that drove me crazy. I stood up and hugged her from behind. "Cat, I want you."

"Good, 'cause I want you to want me. I'm feeling sexy today," Cat giggled.

We got in bed and I started to undress her and myself. That's when I heard something coming from my window. I poked my head out of the blankets and looked up at my window. Jade was there waving at me with a smile on her face. I sighed and started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked. "Who's there?"

I shook my head as I answered: "Jade."

"Jade's outside? Can't we just ignore her?" Cat questioned, making me think she was hornier than I originally believed.

"You know how she gets if she's ignored," I replied. Cat groaned and started to get dressed also.

I kissed her before I got out of bed to open the window. Cat got out of bed after me and crossed her arms at Jade who crawled into my room.

"Sorry if I interrupted something, but I have something important to tell you guys," Jade said excitedly. It was rare that she was excited so I decided to not stop her and let her speak. She raised her left hand with the back of it facing Cat and me. "Beck asked me to marry him."

Cat jumped up in joy, forgetting what we were about to do before she came along. "That's so exciting!" Cat cheered.

"Yeah," Jade said then pulled her hand back to look at the boulder of a diamond on her finger. "He worked in a movie and spent the money on this ring. It's huge."

Cat skipped up to Jade and looked at the ring with her. They were bickering about the ring for a good hour and a half while I sat on the bed listening halfheartedly. Cat would ask me a question and I would just answer with an approving or disapproving grunt.

Jade left later and Cat and I were in the living room. I was sitting on the couch staring at the television screen when Cat stepped in front of me with her hands on her hips and her legs slightly open to look authoritative. I looked up into her eyes and she smirked down at me with lust in her eyes.

"Where were we?" she asked, lowering her chin at me.

I stared at her, blankly. I knew what she wanted. I wasn't going to show her, though. I wanted her to work for it. She frowned when she saw that I wasn't responding to her. She dropped her arms and walked forward then climbed on my lap, her legs spread open over my thighs. Her arms were still at her sides and her back was hunched forward.

"You don't want me anymore?" she questioned, seeming hurt with sadness in her eyes and a frown on her lips. She got me. I couldn't see her sad. It hurt me when she was sad.

I raised my right arm and put my hand on her left cheek, stroking it with my thumb gently. "Cat, I want you all the time," I answered. "And not just sexually." I leaned forward then kissed her lips softly. "I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to do everything I can with you. I love you, Cat."

She smiled and put her hands on my shoulders. I dropped my hand from her cheek and she slid her arms around my neck, pressing her front against mine. My chin was in her cleavage due to the fact that she was on her knees with her back straight and her butt off of my lap with her body tight against my body. She was warm and her grip around my shoulders was loose. It was nice, soft, lovely. She smelt delicious also. Her scent was mixed with her deodorant and perfume. It was all very flowery like a garden with many different kinds of plants growing and blooming.

Cat giggled and hugged me tighter around the neck. My face was immediately shoved into her breasts. "Cat," I said, "I can't breathe through your boobs."

She pulled away and blushed, looking down at my face that was blank in shock that her breasts were nearly smothering me. "I'm sorry," she apologized awkwardly.

I put my arms around her waist and stood up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms hugged me tightly so she wouldn't fall. I carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. I put her on the bed, went to the windows to close the curtains then to the door to lock it. I jumped on the bed on top of Cat with my legs open over her waist. She giggled up at me. We rolled over and I sat up to unzip the back of her dress. I pulled it off of her and she took my shirt off of me.

I fell asleep that night with Cat laying her head on my chest.

A few months passed and like Beck, I also asked the love of my life to marry me. I had a lot of money so I decided to spend a portion of it on an engagement ring.

It was the middle of the night when I walked with Cat into the Dining room. Gerald walked in from the kitchen with a fancy silver platter with two more silver platters on top with covers concealing what was on top of the smaller platters. I pulled out a chair for Cat to sit on and sat in a chair across from where she was sitting. Gerald set one of the smaller platters in front of Cat then one in front of me. First he pulled the top off of mine revealing a glass of blood filled to the brim. Then he uncovered Cat's to reveal a glass of blood for her with a small velvet box next to it. She looked up at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as I was about to put my glass to my lips.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with an almost visible smirk on my face.

"Yes," I heard her say as I closed my eyes and took a sip of blood.

I coughed and sputtered as I pulled the glass from my mouth. "What?" I asked when I could breathe.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said, taking the box from the platter. I sighed in relief.

She opened it then squealed loudly. She practically jumped over the table and hugged me, getting in my lap. I had to open my arms so she didn't spill my blood. When she pulled away she still sat in my lap and held the box in her hands. I took the ring in my free hand then slipped it onto her finger.

It wasn't that long later that everyone knew. Cat basically called everyone after we drank our blood. She was squealing on the phone and jumping up and down in excitement. It's not like I wasn't excited. I was. But I was a vampire. Marriage wasn't something I had thought of most of my life. No vampire had. Vampires never married unless they had to be bound to one another so they would eventually have children together due to family matters or something close to it. For vampires, marriage, if it was a factor, was very important and was never to be broken by cheating of any standard.

I eventually had the marriage set to a date a few months after Jade's. We had gone to Jade's only to fool around in a closet near the end of the celebration. We weren't drunk. I had refused to drink any alcohol after what I had almost done to Cat. And she didn't want to drink anything either. Her parents had already done a good enough job keeping her away from such a thing.

Our marriage was somewhat a gift from Anju. She let us have it in the castle. It was wonderfully beautiful. So many people were there; human, vampire, and even werewolf. I couldn't believe that Anju even thought about letting me have the wedding there. But then again, we were very good friends.

Cat and I were married and it was so for all eternity.

**A/N: I do believe that this was a very good story. This last chapter however was kinda mixed up. It was a little rushed, too. But I still think this one was pretty good. _Anyway_, this was a good story. Tell me how you liked it. :P**


End file.
